Between Two Giant Robots
by DreamingDesire
Summary: After a not so devastating breakup with Mikaela, Sam is comforted by 2 Autobots. But how do they feel about Sam spending time with the other? What will happen when the Autobots find that another human likes Sam? SamBee, SamOptimus Sequel "Beside T'G'R'"
1. Prologue

**OK, So this is my first story ever. I absolutely loved all of the stories out there with the SamBee pairing, so I thought I might try something along those lines but a little bit different. I hope you enjoy it.**

Between Two Giant Robots

Prologue

A couple of weeks had passed since the big battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons, and Sam Witwicky was feeling better than ever. He had everything a boy his age could want; a really hot car and a really hot girlfriend. The really hot girlfriend, however, was becoming less and less tolerable to be around. Mikaela was, for some reason, pulling away from Sam, and he was powerless to stop it. They had been together for about a month before Sam finally asked what the problem was.

"Haven't you ever stopped and thought what it would be like without all these Robots around us?" Mikaela was really upset, and refused to get in the Camaro, so this conversation was taking place in her front yard. "How could you even say something like that Mikaela?" Sam said, getting defensive of his Autobot friends, "Do you know what would have happened if they hadn't shown up to save all of our asses?" Mikaela obviosly saw it differently. "All I'm saying is that if these Robots stay around us all of the time, our lives will be anything but normal." And she was right. Sam wouldn't have a normal life if he kept hanging around with alien robots, but did Sam really want a normal life? Heck no!

"What is so great about being normal anyways Mikaela?" Sam antagonized, not quite knowing where this would end up. "Thats the problem Sam. If you can't understand that, them we might just be too different. You have to choose Sam, do you want a normal life or a life with alien robots?" Mikaela was calmer now, "You can't have both."

After a painfully long pause Sam said the only thing he could think of, "You know I cant just tell them to leave me alone Mikaela." She gave him an I'm-done-arguing-look before saying "Then I guess I'll see you around Sam." He stood there with his mouth open as she opened the door to her house and disappeared. Behind him, he heard the door to his Camaro swing open, and he slowly walked around the car and slid in, still wondering how it had happened so fast.

On the way home, the realization kicked in and he broke down, "How could this happen? Everything was perfect." The radio switched on and Sam looked up as New Found Glory started playing from the speakers, _Its not your fault so please stop your crying now._ Sam somehow managed to choke out a laugh, "Theres a song for everything isn't there Bee?" Sam said before quickly saying, "Don't answer that. I don't think I can stand that _You're a winner!_ sound again." So instead of that the radio changed to The Killers, playing 'Read My Mind'. "Very clever Bee." Sam said, starting to cheer up a little, "Just leave it here, I like this song." They were home just as the song was ending, and since they were not breaking curfew, he stumbled into his bedroom without having to conjure a story.

He stared at his alarm clock until, when he was just about to fall asleep, his room was filled with blue light. Sam sat up and squinted around the room, and was startled to see two robotic eyes peering in his room, and was even more surprised when he noticed they weren't Bumblebee's.

"Optimus?" Sam was wide awake now, "What are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 1: Optimus' Interests

Optumus' Interests

"Sam, I have come here to ask you some questions." the voice boomed louder than Sam would approve of, "Would you mind moving to a safer location?"

"Sure, I guess I could go for a walk right now. But I better go through the window, my parents would kill me if they caught me sneaking out." Sam said, grabbing a hoodie from the floor and throwing on some jeans. He stepped out of the window and grabbed onto Optimus' shoulder. Sam noticed that Optimus seemed to hesitate before moving away from the window, as if he was having conflicting thoughts on whether to proceed.

"You okay Optimus?" Sam asked after waiting 3 or 4 seconds for the giant robot to move. He always seemed so sure of what he was doing, and the situation confused Sam for a moment, until he heard Optimus' response.

"I'm okay Sam. I'm merely deciding on a location for us to talk." Sam had no reason not to believe the robot, but for some reason he suspected that there was something else going on. Plus, the place they go to is always the same, the overlook, and Optimus did ultimately decide to go there. He took the boy off of his shoulder, placing him on the grass, and transformed into the truck. Sam wasn't exactly sure what would happen next, as he had always ridden in Bumblebee when he would meet with the Autobots. Come to think of it, this was the first time he would go somewhere with an Autobot and not bring Bumblebee.

When the transformation was finished the door to the enormous vehicle sprung open, just like it had with Bumblebee, and Sam hopped inside. Riding in Optimus was a lot different that with Bee, being that he was a lot higher up and it seemed a lot slower.

"Why are we going so slow?" Sam asked when the speedometer stopped rising. "The speed limit on this street is 25 miles per hour." he heard the voice echo around the cabin. That was another difference. Bumblebee would always answer with some clever song, and as much as Sam found it annoying, he missed it. "Yeah but there aren't any other cars around. And theres pretty much an unwritten rule that you go at least 5 miles over the speed limit."

The truck didn't answer, but instead the speed increased to 30 mph. "Whoopee!" Sam thought, "Now we're only going slow." They eventually got to the overlook, and Sam realized he didn't even know why he was going up there. Optimus Prime had kind of stuck around the area since the big battle. Sam guessed it was because he didn't know where else to go. He knew Sam and had no reason to travel elsewhere. But in the next few minutes, Sam figured out the real reason that Optimus had been looming around his neighborhood.

After Sam had vacated the car, and was now sitting next to a giant robot, the conversation began. "How is your relationship with Mikaela going?" the Autobot asked. Sam was about to say it was going fine, kind of a ritual Q and A, when he caught himself, "Umm, we kinda- don't have one anymore." Sam stared at the ground he was sitting on, not angry at the situation, just sad that he couldn't have her too. Optimus had obviously sensed his sadness, because he felt an enormous hand grab him from behind, and place him on his leg.

"Some things cannot work Sam." the robot said after a couple minutes of silence. Sam knew that Optimus was doing his best to comfort him, which must have been hard considering the fact that he came from another planet. "It's not only that, you can't imagine how alone I feel right now." Sam choked the words out, "Mikaela was the only girl I've ever been able to relate with. Not to mention I'll never find a more beautiful girl for the rest of my life." Sam looked up at Optimus who was staring back st him with a serious look on his face. "I know how it feels to be alone, Sam. I also know how it feels to want something you can't possibly have."

Sam had to think for a couple seconds. Maybe Optimus was lonely. From what Sam knew, he barely talked to anyone but him and the other Autobots. OK, so he was probably lonely. But what does that have to do with wanting something he couldn't have? "Wait, you said you knew what it was like wanting something you can't have. What do you want Optimus?" Sam looked up at the robot again, who blinked and looked around. Sam didn't really know why the Autobots blink. Maybe it was just to seem a little more human.

"Sam, the reason I have been staying in your area is because you are the reason I am still alive. I owe you everything. The only thing I want is to see the human who saved my life live his own in happiness. Down in the depths of my spark, I know that you are the only human I will ever care for so dearly." He seemed to be choosing his words carefully, long pauses between sentences. Though Sam was a little lost in what the robot had just said.

"Wait, you said your spark? Bare with me here I don't know everything about you guys." Sam waited for an answer from the gigantic Autobot, who instead leaned back into a laying position and moved Sam up to his chest. They were now eye level.

"A spark is the Cybertronian equivalent to the human heart. It is our life force and gives us what many would call consciousness." His hands were behind his head, in a very human-like posture. "If you'd like I can show you." Sam had just caught on but was lost again. "What do you mean? Like you can take it out?"

Optimus shook his head, another human-like gesture he had picked up, "Not take it out, more like, reveal it. It is actually right below you at the moment." Sam looked down at the huge chest plate he was sitting on, and put his hand flat on the surface. "Right here?" he asked before turning his head up to look at Optimus again.

"Here," Optimus Prime moved Sam further down his torso, "Do not look directly at or touch the spark. Human eyes are sensitive, as well as human skin." And with that, the robot's chest transformed to provide an opening to the spark. Sam was extremely fascinated with the amount of light and raw energy it produced. He move a little closer to it and was surprised when Optimus threw his head back.

"Are you okay Optimus?" Sam asked not quite sure what had just happened. Optimus seemed to snap out of whatever he was in and turned his head back to Sam while closing up his open chest. "My spark is very sensitive Sam." He looked a little embarrassed, "It senses, especially when not covered by metal, when another being is close." Sam still didn't fully understand, but he decided to let it go when he remembered that he needed to be home before his parents woke up.

"I better get back home Optimus." Same said while jumping off the robot, who quickly transformed into a truck. As he was stepping up into the vehicle, he thought he heard an engine rev in the distance. But, dismissed it due to his tiredness, and shut the door behind him. By the time he got home it was about 3:30 AM, and he was asleep minutes after being lifted to his bedroom window, and stumbling over to his bed.


	3. Chapter 2: What Just Happened?

**After seeing my four reviews :P I had to write the next chapter, I'm so glad people liked the first part, so here is the next one! Oh and please don't be afraid to write a review. I'd really like to hear what you think about it.**

What just happened?

When Sam woke up the next morning, he started to analyze the night before. One moment of it, actually. The time right when Optimus revealed his spark. He had moved closer, and it seemed like he had triggered a reaction in the robot. Optimus' head lurched backwards, and his explanation was that his spark was "sensitive". It was all he thought about through his getting up process; falling out of his bed, going to the bathroom, taking his shower, and eating whatever cereal was most available. And after all of that thinking, he decided that it had to be one of two things: pain or pleasure. Either way it kind of scared him. Why would he have revealed his spark if it would hurt when he was close? The other option being more plausible, but Sam really didn't want to think a huge alien robot was coming on to him. Or did he?

When Sam was done with breakfast he felt like going for a drive. And by drive he meant sit in the driver's seat of his Camaro, pretending to drive, and let Bumblebee take him wherever. Upon walking outside, he felt just a tad uncomfortable. Bumblebee was sitting in the driveway, and when Sam walked over to him, expecting an inviting fling open of the door, nothing moved. He went to open the door, but right before his fingers touched the latch the doors locked.

"What gives Bee?" Sam seriously didn't get what his problem was, and when the car gave no response, he dug a key out of his pocket and forced his way into the car. "Whats your problem?" he said when he finally sat down. At that Linkin Park came blaring from the speakers, "I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter." Sam thought he knew what Bumblebee was trying to say, but he wasn't sure. There are a lot of ways to analyze songs. "What do you mean? Tried for what?" The radio switched to another station and The Killers were once again Bumblebee's voice, "Jealousy, turning saints into the sea."

"You really like the killers don't you?" Sam went off topic for a second but came right back, "What do you mean you're jealous?" The song was still playing, but ended with, "Shes touching his chest now." As the car was filled with silence, Sam could no longer deny that he knew what Bumblebee was talking about. He was about to say so when the car took a sharp turn off of the road and into the woods. Sam screamed, "What the hell are you doing? We're gonna crash!" and just when he thought he was going to lose it the woods opened up into a clearing. He felt in one motion his seatbelt come undone, the door open, and himself come flying out. By the time he turned around, Bumblebee was no longer a car.

Bumblebee was staring at him, and Sam could see that he was feeling hurt. After a long pause, Sam guessed that he would have to talk first. "So I guess you followed me and Optimus to the overlook huh?" The question was answered by a single nod. "Look Bee, he came to my window last night and said he wanted to ask me some questions in private. I went with him and we got in this talk about me and Mikaela breaking up and he said something about his spark. I didn't know what it was so he offered to-"

Sam was cut off by Bumblebee, "You do not have much knowledge about Cybertronians, correct?" This time it was Sam who nodded. "It cannot be helped." the robot continued, "the revealing of a spark is a very special thing Sam. We will only do so with someone we feel extremely... comfortable with." He was choosing his words carefully. "When the spark is revealed to a being that is deeply cared for, pleasure is induced into the beholder of the spark. The human equivalent would be a sexual act." Bumblebee had sat down while saying this, and when he saw the look on Sam's face, he could tell this was the first time he had heard this information, and he was no longer angry with him, but he had really not expected Optimus to reveal his spark without first informing the boy.

"I- um, are you telling me I had sex with Optimus Prime!?" Sam choked on the words. "Well," Bumblebee started, "Yes. No matter how brief it was, it cannot be considered anything else." Sam's eyes grew wider than Bumblebee thought possible, and all of the sudden he seemed to remember something.

"Wait a second. You said you were jealous. Does that mean you want what Optimus did?" Bumblebee was thinking of an acceptable answer, this was a hard question, even for a robot. "I would never attempt something of that sort... with an uninformed human." Sam smirked up at him. "So now that I am, you would?"

Bumblebee was now trapped. Caught. His human now knew he wanted to be more than just transportation. He might as well go along with it. "Only if you are fully willing, Sam. I do not want you to feel like you have to-" Sam had hopped up into his lap and was standing on his leg. "I love you too Bee." Sam touched where the belly would be on the Autobot, since he couldn't reach much higher. "If I had known half of what you just told me, I wouldn't have done that with Optimus."

Bumblebee had never loved Sam so much. He couldn't find any words to say so instead he just leaned back into a laying position, with his hands behind his head. "Are you certain you want to go through with this?" he gave Sam a worried look, to which Sam nodded, and said only "Yes."

Sam watched as the enormous being in front of him revealed his spark. Now that he knew how special it was, he was so happy that Bumblebee felt so strongly towards him. In the daylight it looked much different. He stared directly at it, and it didn't hurt his eyes. He was sitting at the lower end of Bumblebee's torso, but the robot looked like he was feeling so much already. His arms and legs jerked randomly along with his head being thrown from side to side. It was so intense.

"Wow." Sam said, not quite aloud. Sam moved a couple feet closer, wanting a better look, but also wanting his friend to feel whatever was making him so crazy. He was about 3 feet from it now and just as he started to inch a little closer he heard a Bumblebee make a small noise. Almost like a yelp, and Sam looked over at his face like he might have done something wrong.

"Is everything alright Bee?" Sam asked, still not quite knowing all the mechanics of the Autobots. Bumblebee's head lurched forward and he struggled to get his words out, "The stronger feelings we have for them, the stronger _feelings _we get from them." Sam was so taken back by these words. Bumblebee must _really_ love him. He had loved him so much but had never made a move or tried to do anything that he thought Sam wouldn't like. That made him feel so sorry for him too. Bee had to sit and watch him and Mikaela, and he must have been so hurt when he was not the first Autobot to show Sam his spark.

All these thoughts made him want this time to be a lot more than with Optimus. Sam was going to make his robot feel loved. He leaned forward to hug his robot, suspended directly over the spark. Bumblebee went wild. Making noises and flailing his arms. Sam felt all of the raw energy beneath him, and the electricity was starting to have an effect on him too. It felt... amazing!

"Bee!" Sam shouted at the robot. "I can feel it too!" Bumblebee stopped moving and looked lovingly at Sam. He was so glad he wasn't the only one experiencing all of this. But, just as he was about to reach out and touch his favorite human, something swooped across them leaving the giant robot alone in the clearing.

"Sam!" Bumblebee screamed as he jumped to his feet and tried to regain his bearings. Catching a glimpse of something to his left he zeroed in on the attacker. "Starscream!" he hollered after he had recognized the plane zooming away, but he could only watch in horror as the only one he loved was carried off into the sky.


	4. Chapter 3: Its Out Of Your Hands

** Thanks to all of you who are reading and enjoying my story! I love reading the reviews and they all just made me want to write more. I couldn't believe it but this is the second chapter I wrote tonight. (The first two I wrote before my account would let me post anything) Oh, and if you catch any errors, (spelling, grammatical) please let me know, and tell me where the error is so I don't have to scan the entire document :P. I am also open to any suggestions whether I use them or not :). So anyways, without further ado (I've always wanted to say that) here is Chapter 3!  
**

Its Out Of Your Hands

All of the sudden everything went black. Starscream had grabbed Sam with such great force and speed he had gone unconscious. It was several hours before he awoke, in the cabin of a jet, with more aches and pains than he could count. It took him a couple more moments to realize that he was moving. A look out of the window confirmed it, he was really, really high off of the ground too. The plane seemed to be piloting itself too. He started to put the pieces together, he could either be inside of a Decepticon, or there was someone playing a pretty mean trick on him. So, he eventually said what any person in his situation would, "How the hell did I get here?"

It was mostly a rhetorical question, asked with no expectations for any type of answer. Sam thought he should be used to vehicles talking to him, but he couldn't help jumping when he heard answer. "You are here on none of your own will." Cool. He knew he wouldn't have chosen to wake up alone in a fighter jet 30,000 feet off the ground, but he decided he'd bite. "So who wants me to be here?" he would have asked it with a more condescending tone if he hadn't been so frightened.

Even though he thought he was prepared for it, he jumped again when the next answer came. "I have brought you here to cause them pain. You seem to mean a lot to at least two of them."

"So why don't you just-" Sam didn't want to finish his question. He's sure the robot had thought of killing him before, but just in case, he didn't feel like giving him any ideas.

"Kill you?" the voice startled Sam a third time, "You would be of much more use to me if they can hear and see you experiencing pain. Killing you now would void any of that. Perhaps I'll kill you after I've killed them." Sam silently wished his robot friends to forget about him as he stared out the window, wondering how far they were away by now.

Back at the clearing in the woods, Bumblebee was starting to flip out. He didn't know what to do. Optimus would undoubtedly be furious he had lost the human. But, the only choice seemed to be going and asking him for help. He quickly transformed into the Camaro and sped off towards town, simultaneously locating Optimus Prime, whom he found near the overlook.

"Optimus!" he yelled at the truck parked in the gravel parking lot before the overlook. The truck turned into the Autobot in a matter of seconds, and then questioned, "What is it Bumblebee? Where's Sam?" But before Bumblebee could answer, Optimus received a transmission.

"I have your human, Prime!" Optimus looked at Bumblebee, "You lost him!?" Bumblebee was about to speak when Optimus' transmission continued, "If you ever want to see him again, wait at the place where your friend there made his mistake." He gave Bumblebee another look before replying, "How do we even know that he's alive?" The answer to this was a video. It showed Sam kicking at the glass window, just before a bar from behind him struck the back of his head. He turned around and was struck again across the face. The video ended with him violently kicking at the controls, and holding the side of his face.

"What did you do!?" Optimus stepped closer to Bumblebee demanding to know what happened. "I, we, Starscream came. He was too fast. Sam was gone before I could see who had taken him." The larger robot was severely disappointed, "You have failed Sam as his guardian. The likelihood of getting him back is very low."

Bumblebee shuddered. It was all his fault. He _had_ failed Sam. "So what do we do?" Optimus stared for a second before saying, "Where did you take him? What did you do to him?" Bumblebee just then remembered the reason he had taken Sam to the clearing in the first place. "It was because of your doings Optimus!" it was hard for him to contradict his leader, but it had to be done. "You revealed your spark to him without him even knowing what it was!" Optimus looked surprised, "How did you-" he was cut off, "I followed you down to the overlook. You must have not noticed me because your senses were all focussed on him!"

"Bumblebee... I never meant to do that to Sam. I know he is your human, but he saved my life, and when he asked what a spark was I-"

"You didn't even care if he understood." Bumblebee was now the mad one. Though Optimus had not lost his composure. "It can not help the situation if we argue." the big blue Autobot eventually said, "The only thing we can do is wait for Starscream where he said, and hope that we're ready for him. You lead the way."The argument ended abruptly and they were off to the site where all of it began. Bumblebee didn't think that he was done getting answers from Optimus, but he was right, it wouldn't help the situation. Sam was their priority.

When they finally reached the clearing, it seemed as if nothing was going to happen. They waited for about five minutes in silence before, with a deafening crash, a tree on the opposite side of the clearing was exploded and doused in flames.

"Its him!" Optimus yelled, scanning the sky for the jet, which he eventually found. It was almost directly over their heads by now. They could have blasted their cannons at it but neither had the type of accuracy to do so without harming Sam. They were forced to stand and wait.

The two Autobots dodged missile after missile, and were starting to consider shooting back when the place came flying towards them very low. The cabin of the plane opened and Sam popped out into the air, suspended above the hostile robot as he transformed. He caught Sam and ran straight towards Bumblebee, shooting another missile with his free hand. Bumblebee jumped out of the way, and just as Starscream pointed the cannon at Optimus, who was now very near him, the Blue Autobot drew out his sword and slashed off the arm that was holding Sam. The arm went rocketing away and came to rest at the foot of the third tree it connected with, Sam ended up lying near the arm, but was not moving.

Bumblebee ran faster than he thought he was capable of to retrieve Sam. Upon reaching him, he saw that he had hit his head pretty hard and was unconscious, but was otherwise miraculously unharmed. Starscream, who knew he had been beaten, quickly fetched his arm and changed back into a jet that was just barely flyable. The two Autobots watched him rocket away, they knew he'd be back once he found a way to re-attach his arm, but when he did, they'd be ready.

They both stared at an unconscious, but breathing Sam. Bumblebee wanted to take him to a hospital, but Optimus said it would be too complicated and they would wonder how the boy managed to drive himself there when he was unconscious. They ultimately decided that since the injury was not fatal, they would let him work through it himself.

Bumblebee held Sam for about an hour before he finally came to. "Sam!" he said, so happy that he had his human back, "I'm so sorry I let him take you!" Sam looked confused and almost frightened, "Let who take me?"

Bumblebee was shocked, "Sam, Starscream took you away from us to set a trap." He was trying to explain the situation. Maybe Sam had no idea where he was the entire time, did he ever hear of Starscream? But the next sentence that escaped Sam voided that thought and was very unsettling to both of the Autobots.

"What are you?"


	5. Chapter 4: It's Nobody's Fault

**I again loved reading the reviews! I had some time this morning so I figured I'd write another chapter. I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks of transformers like this :) If you find any errors or whatnot please let me know. Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**

It's Nobody's Fault

Bumblebee was getting more and more confused as to why Sam didn't remember anything about him. Optimus, who had been searching the internet for an explanation eventually said, "It appears he his suffering from a human phenomenon called amnesia. Memory is lost when a person endures a substantial blow to the head, but often returns within a few days."

Bumblebee looked at the frightened human sitting in his hand, "They're all so fragile." He reached out to touch Sam, who had no idea where he was, what these huge things were, or why they he was with them. He gave the according reaction, "Oh god, please don't kill me!" Sam closed his eyes and looked away, as if expecting something to hit him. Bumblebee withdrew his hand, guessing that the right thing to do would be to explain everything to the boy.

"Sam," Optimus leaned down towards him, "You may not remember me, but in time you will. For now, I am Optimus Prime, and this is Bumblebee." Sam's eyes darted between the two. "So, you're not gonna hurt me?" Bumblebee answered his question, "We could never hurt you, Sam." Sam relaxed a little. "Why am I here?"

Optimus quickly stated what had happened earlier that day, "We rescued you from a Decepticon." Sam didn't know what that was either, so for a while they just sat there and answered all of his questions. It was starting to get dark and they both knew that Sam had to be home soon. Sam was fascinated by the two giants in front of him as it was, but when he was put on the ground so they could change into cars, his jaw dropped. The Camaro's door popped open, and Sam guessed that he was supposed to get inside. He was a little reluctant, being that he was about to go inside of a huge alien robot, but since he really didn't have a better place to go he decided that this was his best option.

The drive back to town wasn't very long. They drove in silence. Bumblebee wanted to play some music, but he wasn't exactly sure how he was feeling, and he didn't think Sam needed to be startled with the radio turning itself on. When they finally arrived home Sam got out of the car and walked up to his front door. This all seemed familiar to him. He remembered his parents, and all the explaining he'd have to do if they saw his head. After taking a deep breath he opened the door and immediately went upstairs and into the bathroom.

The shower helped. It cleaned up his face and the warm water felt good on everything that ached. He eventually wound up in his room, that he also remembered, and flopped over to his bed, where he was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

"Sam! Push the cube into my chest!" Sam was in the middle of the street. The whole are was a wreck. Hey, there was Optimus Prime! Put the cube in his chest? What cube? He looks down and sure enough he's holding it. A look behind reveals a horrible looking robot that is stumbling to get closer. "Push the cube into my chest!" but instead Sam ran towards the enormous evil looking one. "Sam! No!"

Sam woke up in cold sweat. He hadn't the slightest clue where all of this came from. It was around 2 in the morning, and Sam was wide awake now. After a solid ten minutes of staring at his alarm clock, he decided that he was going to get up and walk around. It started as walking to the fridge, staring at it's contents, and closing it when there was nothing he wanted. He sat on the couch, and looked at the blank TV. After deciding that he didn't want to watch anything, he finally grabbed some shoes and walked outside.

As he walked he felt like he knew where he was going. Something compelled him to walk further and further away from his house. "The overlook." he said to himself as it came into view. It was a nice place to relax, and he laid back to watch the stars.

"Sam?" a voice behind him questioned, "What brings you here?" Sam whirled around to see Optimus Prime walking towards him. The robot settled down next to him. "Couldn't sleep." Sam knew that wasn't a very good excuse to walk all the way out here, "I had a pretty weird dream." And Sam suddenly remembered that Optimus Prime was in it. "It was about you." Sam started, "You kept telling me to put something in your chest, but I didn't. I went to this really mean looking robot instead."

"You dreamt of the moment you saved my life Sam." Sam looked over at the robot, astonished. "The cube you had was the Allspark, and by pushing it into Megatron you effectively destroyed it along with him." That word triggered a memory in Sam. Allspark. He remembered a really bright light, and the next word came into his head. "Optimus, Whats a spark?"

The boy was asking about his spark again. Optimus had made the mistake of showing it to him prematurely before. He was going to tell him first what it does. It will be Sam's choice whether to proceed. "A spark is what gives all Autobots life. It is the source of our emotions, and can be revealed to create pleasure." He stumbled on the last words. "Hey yeah!" Sam seemed to remember it. "You open up your chest and its right there!" Sam pointed at the robot's chest. "Let me see it" Sam got up and walked over to the Autobot.

Optimus was already laying down, and didn't move. "I think I was up here." Sam climbed up onto the robot's chest. "And then you opened up."

"Sam." Optimus was starting to lose whatever was keeping him from revealing, "This would be like what humans call... sex." He looked hopefully at Sam, who gave it some thought before saying, "I will if you will." Optimus Prime's spark was revealed within that second, and Sam moved right up to it. Optimus was shaking his head and moving his legs up and down. "Closer." the robot chimed and Sam complied. It seemed the closer he got, the more of an effect it would have on both of them. Sam even noticed that he was getting aroused. He could feel the energy from Optimus' spark pulsating through his body, and started to want more. He moved closer and closer until the only thing that mattered was the feeling itself, and he was overcome by it.

He was about to lay just above it, Optimus flailing all around him, when he remembered. The feeling was gone, and there was only one thing he could think of. "Oh no" he said out loud, "Bumblebee."


	6. Chapter 5: Reconciliation

**Ok. I was thinking about my last chapter and thought if was very weak, and barely added anything to the story. I'm sorry for posting such garbage, but whats done is done, and I'm not one to re-write chapters (that one was only a transition chapter anyways). Thanks to those of you who wrote reviews pretending that you liked it :) I hope this one makes up for it, and brings back any readers I might have lost :( I really took my time with this one and I think it is my favorite so far. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Let me know by writing a review :)  
**

Reconciliation

"I have to go." Sam said while hopping down from a confused and almost hurt Optimus Prime. "Do you-" Optimus Prime's question was cut off. "I'm going to walk." Sam wasn't able to be around Optimus right now. He wasn't sure if the robot knew about his relationship with Bumblebee, but he did. Sam now remembered everything, and he couldn't feel more horrible.

Sam left the overlook with a huge lump in his throat. He could be emotionally damaging two Autobots, after they had saved his life numerous times. Maybe Mikaela was right. Maybe humans and Autobots just don't mix. Sam heard a faint rumble of thunder as all of these thoughts were darting around in his mind. They were so nice to him. They put him before all else. Sam felt tears well up in his eyes. He never liked to cry, but right now there was no holding back. He let the tears fall. Heard them faintly hit his shirt, and maybe even the ground. But then he felt them hit the top of his head?

Sam looked up at the sky as it started to rain, welcoming it with open arms. He deserved this, deserved all the bad that came to him. He wished he was carrying some metal rods, so that the weather would free his two closest friends from his burden. By the time he reached the next block he was completely soaked from head to toe, and was still cursing himself for betraying Bumblebee and leading on Optimus. Neither of them deserved that. They deserved someone who could give them all the love and attention that Sam was just not capable of. A car careened past him and splashed mud all up his back. "Thank you!" he screamed after the car, ripping off his sweatshirt and throwing it behind him. His life was so screwed up.

About ten minutes later, he was still mad at himself and soaking wet, but he heard a soft rumble of a car behind him and noticed a gentle glow of low beams lighting his path. A turn of his head revealed that it was Bumblebee, and he had come from behind him, not from the house where he was supposedly sleeping, or whatever Cybertronians do. The yellow Camaro drove up next to Sam and slowed its pace to go the same speed as him. Sam looked over at it before saying, "Just go Bee. You don't want a human like me." The flinging open of the drivers side door, the door closest to him, was the reply he received. "Please Bee." Sam shook his head "I don't deserve it."

The radio in the car searched the air waves for the perfect song, which it eventually found. Sam's lowered head looked back at him when it started playing, "This time, this place, misused, mistakes." Sam's heart was starting to melt to the Nickelback song, but he still didn't want to hurt Bumblebee anymore. "Bee-" Sam started before he was silenced by Bumblebee increasing the volume. "Cause you know, you know, you know"

"You can't-" he was silenced again, "I love you. I've loved you all along. And I miss you. Been away for far too long." Sam stopped and faced the open door of the car that was playing this song for him. He wanted to get in so badly, but he couldn't do this to his friend. He couldn't keep them. He had to let go, now or never. Sam turned forwards again and resumed his former pace, Bumblebee did the same.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore Bee!" Sam said without looking at the car. But then the volume increased on the song again, "'Cause I needed. I need to hear you say, I love you. I've loved you all along. And _I forgive you_. For being away for far too long." Sighing and stopping once more, Sam turned back to the car. "How can you always manage to find the song that says it all?" Neither of them moved for the next few moments. The rain was falling all around them. and Sam began to feel cold. He looked inside the open door of the Camaro and saw the sweatshirt he had dropped about a mile back. "This is too much." he said to himself.

The song eventually ended and the radio was turned off. Sam was still standing on the sidewalk, getting drenched, and Bumblebee was still sitting there with his door open. "What can I do Bee? I wont keep hurting you." Sam said just before the car picked out the next song. Switchfoot sang from the car, "I dare you to move. I dare you to move." The boy could resist it no longer. He took his step to the car and got in just as the chorus was expressing what would have taken him a million words for himself to say.

"You are one hell of a romantic car Bee." Sam said to the dashboard as they cruised home, the rain tapping at the roof and the windshield. Sam noticed for the first time that Bumblebee didn't use the wipers. Realizing he didn't quite know how Bumblebee saw when he drove, Sam was silently embarrassed that it had struck him as strange. It was so warm in the car. Sam snatched his sweatshirt from the passenger seat and hugged it. It wasn't that he was cold or anything, more that he just felt like the only thing missing from this moment was a hug.

"I can't believe you picked me." Sam whispered into his temporary hugging device. They pulled into his driveway a whole two minutes later, and Sam stepped out of the most comfortable place he could ever imagine. That place then took the form of a who, when in seconds the robotic form of Bumblebee was standing in front of him. Bumblebee picked the boy up and held him in a long embrace while walking him to his window.

"I love you." the giant yellow robot whispered to the human, "I could never pick anyone else." Sam couldn't say anything. For a moment he wished he could search all the songs of the airwaves, just as Bumblebee had, for the perfect one. But he couldn't so he didn't say anything. Instead, he hugged the robot tighter than he ever had before. Bumblebee ended the embrace and opened Sam's window. "Get some sleep." he said softly as he slid Sam into his room.

Sam took off his shirt and wrung it out onto the floor. Then, wanting to say one last thing, turned around to find and empty window. He stuck his head out and caught the tail end of a Camaro disappearing behind the house. "Goodnight Bumblebee." he whispered into the rain.


	7. Chapter 6: New Circumstances

**Hey everybody! I had a bit of a late start on writing this tonight, its a long story. But long-story-short, my room will be used for a guest from Germany, so I've been moved from my regular computer :( Anyways, enjoy the next chapter and write a review!!!!**

New Circumstances

As bad as Sam felt about his whole situation, he couldn't help but be cheered up by his car's actions. He had always felt so warm and cozy when he was around Bumblebee and that night was no exception. After changing into some dry pajamas he climbed into his bed, and just as he was pulling up the covers he remembered what he had dreamt of the last time he had been here, the whole moment when he saved Optimus Prime's life. It was interesting to think whether he'd even be able to remember anything if he hadn't had that dream. Funny how things work out that way.

But that thought led to his next one, as his mind continued its recollection of the night. His guilt was instantly returned when his mind zeroed in on Optimus Prime. He had left Optimus in the dark, with no clue why he had been rejected. "Damn it." He whispered to himself, "Why does everything have to be so complicated?" He could have at least explained what was happening, but he had suddenly got so mad at himself when he remembered how Bumblebee had reacted the first time. "Poor Optimus" he whispered, again to himself. But wait, that led to the next moment of the night. Bumblebee had come from behind him.

Behind him? Sam was now thinking that Bumblebee had seen him and Optimus, again. The car had picked up his sweatshirt. Did his car analyze his clothing and know that the sweatshirt was his? Or was he just following him and saw him drop it? How long had he been following him? That was one sneaky car, but Sam appreciated it. Mostly the gesture, not really the fact that he had his muddy sweatshirt back. Sam silenced his thoughts, unsuccessfully.

How could he keep a relationship with both of the Autobots? Bumblebee had always been there for him, but Optimus had been there as much as possible, probably less than Bumblebee only because Sam would rather drive a Camaro than a huge truck. It was impossible to just choose one and tell the other to take a hike. And he had just tried to cut himself off from both of them, which didn't work because he really did want them. What could he do?

"Sleep. That's what I can do." He said to himself in a little more than a whisper. This time he successfully repressed all of his thoughts and went to sleep. He would figure something out tomorrow.

When tomorrow did come, Sam smiled at the sun that had woken him up. Stretching and yawning, he rolled out of his bed and stumbled towards the bathroom. Sam completed his normal morning routine and walked out the door by around 10:30. Not bad for a kid his age. He had been thinking that he had to talk to Optimus and straighten things out, but he was pretty surprised at what he saw in his dive way.

Nothing. Sam's car was gone. "What the hell?" Sam said to himself, walking around on the pavement for no real reason. "Guess I'm gonna walk again…" he said, rolling his eyes, "Why do I even have a car? He just drives away anyways." It was getting hot already, and Sam was regretting his choice to walk to the overlook, which seemed like the only place his robot friends ever wanted to go. He chuckled at that thought, and kept walking, trying to keep under whatever shadows were on his way. "Jeez!" he said again, louder than he would have wanted, "I get soaked every time I go outside!" he wasn't really soaked but he was sweating a lot.

"Oh tell me about it!" a voice behind him replied to him. Sam was more than a little surprised and it was a little embarrassing. He hadn't really had much human contact since his breakup with Mikaela, and just then he realized how much he had missed talking to someone his own size. He turned around, making eye contact with the stranger, but maintaining his pace with a backwards walk.

"Oh sorry." He started, "I was just talking to myself." The man looked like he was in his early twenties and had dark brown hair, a little longer than Sam's. "No that's fine." The man smiled. "I know what you mean about the soaked part. It was pouring yesterday night." "Yes it was." Sam started to daydream about the night before. He thought those things only happened in the movies. But his dream was cut short by an outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry?" Sam stared at the guy, who raised a confused eyebrow before repeating, "I was just introducing myself. I'm Matt Sable."

"Oh!" Sam kept getting embarrassed. "I'm Sam Witwicky." Guessing that this wasn't going to be just a simple 'hello stranger its 3 o'clock' since he had introduced himself, he thought he might as well continue the conversation. "Where are you headed?" Matt seemed to think the question over. "I'm just going into town." He eventually arrived on something not so specific, "I gotta buy a few things. How about you?"

"My car drove off." Sam said without thinking, but the guy laughed. "Who took it?"

"Uhh my mom needed the car today." He thought his answer seemed viable, and that the conversation might end with that but the man kept on talking. "Bummer. I just felt like walking today. I might have taken my car if I'd have known it would be so hot."

The small-talk continued until Sam reached the road that he needed to turn at, "Well I gotta turn here." He said to Matt, who looked more disappointed than Sam thought he should have. "Hey, do you think I could get your number? You seem like a real fun guy." Sam was shocked, and he hoped it didn't show on his face, but it always did. "I uh, don't have anything to write it on."

"Ahh forget it." Sam was relieved that the guy backed down. Who did he think he was? They met two minutes ago! "You're listed in the phonebook right? Witwicky?" Damn it. He had given out his name.

"Yeah." Sam said without moving his mouth.

"See you around Sam!" the guy called back at him, already starting his walk in the opposite direction.

"Umm, see ya." Sam was going insane. Where did these people come from? Since when do you ask someone you meet on the sidewalk for their number, after talking to them for like five minutes? Yup. Sam was going insane.

After another ten minutes of walking, Sam was finally rounding the corner to the overlook, but he stopped when he heard the voices of the two Autobots that resided around here. "You don't trust him, that's why he…" Optimus Prime was cut off by Bumblebee, "Quiet," he whispered, "I think he's here."

Sam took that as an invitation and strode into view. "Hey guys!" he sounded a tad more cheerful than he had wanted, "What's with the gloomy faces?" Bumblebee, who realized that he had been making a face, immediately perked his up. Unfortunately for him, he perked it up way too much and it apparently looked ridiculous to Sam, who exploded in laughter.

"Its okay Bee," Sam said between laughs, "Just look natural." The robot positioned his face to suit what Sam thought of as natural, and looked at Optimus Prime, questioning with his eyes what to do about the curious boy standing in front of them.

"Why wasn't I invited to your little get together?" Sam was trying not to sound nosey or anything, but this was the first time he had seen them go talk without him. It kind of hurt his feelings, but not too much. From what he had heard he guessed he was the topic of their conversation, but he felt like prying.

"We didn't want to wake you Sam." Optimus said rather shortly. But he softened his tone, "You look rather sweaty." He was obviously trying to change the subject, and Sam didn't walk all the way out here for nothing. He was going to say what he had desperately wanted to since he remembered how badly he had treated his blue friend. "Hey listen Optimus, about last night…" But the big blue robot waved his enormous hand. "No need. Bumblebee has informed me of the entire situation and further explanation is not required." Sam didn't really know what to think.

"Oh." He said, "So what do we do now?" His answer was a yellow Camaro that up until recently had not been sitting in front of him. It seemed like it was the only thing to do, so he hopped in and they were off. He still thought that Optimus looked sad as he watched him through the rear view mirror, wondering why he hadn't told the robot himself how he had felt. But things were better this way right? Optimus would be better off without Sam screwing with his feelings.

Sam had sweat so much, and now that he was in the car with Bumblebee's air-conditioning, he was starting to feel very sticky. "Lets go home Bee, I need to take a shower." His reply was a Chris Daughtry song, "I'm goin home!"

"Not impressed Bee." Sam joked with his car as they pulled in his drive way. Sam had not taken two steps inside the house before the phone rang. He groaned and ran over to pick it up.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone, like it was required by law. He didn't initially recognize the voice, but it clicked soon enough.

"MATT!?"


	8. Chapter 7: Is Change Good?

**Well, I've got good news and bad news. The good is, well, this new chapter! But unfortunately Sam dies. No I'm just kidding. The bad news is that I wont be able to write a new chapter for at least couple days. Long story short again, mini-vacation. But aside that, I think many of you will enjoy this chapter! Please, please! Write a review! They are really what keeps me writing! Heres Chapter 8! Or 7! My chapter numbers are so botched, the prologue messed it all up :P**

Is Change Good?

Sam didn't want to sound rude, but, "Listen buddy, we met like fifteen minutes ago. How often do you call someone who you don't even know?" This guy was getting on his nerves. But, judging from the silence on the other end of the line, he figured he had maybe been a little too harsh. "Ok. Why did you call?"

"Oh, I was gonna ask if you wanted to help me move some boxes around. I just bought the house two down from yours." The man was his neighbor! He felt so stupid for thinking that he was just some weirdo from the street. You always introduce yourself to your neighbors. "I- understand if you would rather not…"

"No no! I'm sorry, I'll be over in like a half hour. I just have to get a few things done really quick." Sam really wanted to take a shower, even if he was going back outside right after. Matt continued, "Ok, just come right over. I'll be unpacking some of the lighter stuff." They ended the conversation and Sam ran upstairs to the bathroom for his second shower of the day. After cleansing his body from that sticky-sweaty feeling, he threw on some clothes and walked out the front door.

Bumblebee was still waiting in his driveway, and when Sam walked by him towards his neighbor's house, he heard a song he never thought his car would play. "Come on Bee. The breakfast club?" Sam laughed a little, "I'm just going over to help the new neighbor move in." The car seemed to accept that and shut off the music. Sam continued towards Matt's house, and arrived to an open door and a living room full of boxes.

"Hello?" Sam called into the house. He didn't know where Matt was at the moment. "I'm out on the deck!" a voice called back at him. As Sam walked through the house he realized that he couldn't remember who had lived there before Matt. Now that he thought about it, he never really talked to any of his neighbors, and they never really talked to him.

"Hi." Sam greeted the man as he slid open the glass door and walked onto the deck. Matt seemed to be struggling to get some plastic bags off of the chairs he had obviously bought new. "Hey Sam!" his new neighbor sounded pretty happy to see him. "I can do this later, why don't you help me get some stiff up the stairs?" It really wasn't a question, so Sam just went along with it. "Ok." He said as Matt was already sliding open the door.

There was a pile of boxes at the foot of the stairs, and Matt immediately picked one up with ease and handed it to Sam, who was less than thrilled when he found how heavy it was. But, he lugged it up the stairs, and when he was half-way back down Matt handed him another box. He was a little disappointed, but reached for a box that was about the same size as the last. Unfortunately, he lost his footing and started tumbling down the stairs. Matt dropped the box and stupidly said, "I gotcha!" because he really didn't. Sam knocked Matt off his feet and landed on top of him.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" he almost shouted, even though their faces were no more that 2 inches apart. Matt didn't answer, but was staring right back into Sam's eyes. Sam asked again, and instead of answering Matt pulled Sam's face to his own, locking their lips. Sam's eyes grew wide and he pushed himself up to separate them. "What's going on!?" he asked while backing up to the wall.

"I can't help being attracted to you Sam." Matt said, rather openly. Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing, and was having mixed feelings. A part of him was flattered, while another was just downright scared. "I… have to go." Sam said, making his way to the door. "If you must." Matt averted his gaze while shrugging his shoulders. Sam opened the door and slipped outside.

A few days ago Matt had arrived in the town, house hunting. The one he eventually bought was not his favorite, but something had attracted him to it. As the caretaker was showing him some path out in the front and explaining how good it was, he heard a car start and pull out from two driveways down. He was pretty bored so he fixed his eyes on the driver. Some Killers song was blaring from the speakers, which was okay. He liked their music, but what really caught his eye was the driver. The boy driving the car seemed to be in his late teens, and he had never seen anyone that had attracted him so much. The house had all of the sudden seemed a lot better of a deal, and he accepted the caretaker's offer with minimal bartering. Matt knew he had found the person he was waiting his whole life to be with.

Sam came stomping up to Bumblebee, a little more than flustered. Bumblebee was so curious as to what could have happened in only five minutes, that he completely forgot to pop open his door. Sam stared at his car when it didn't move, "What are you mad at me now too?" The car's door flew open faster than ever, as if to compensate for the lateness, but it unfortunately slammed Sam's entire body and sent him flying on to the pavement. Sam just stared at him in amazement. His car had never hit him before. "Oh my god." He said, running into his house.

Bumblebee felt absolutely awful. There was no way he would ever hurt Sam on purpose, and he could only pray the boy knew it. It was an accident, but that was no excuse. He had hurt his human. The one thing that he kept above all else was now afraid of him. The only thing he could do was wait. He would sit there, staring at the garage door, until his human finally left his house.

Sam didn't know what to do. His car had just knocked the wind out of him, and he didn't even know why, and a scary, although admittedly attractive, new neighbor had just tried to kiss him. Things were getting more and more complicated. He thought that maybe he liked it better when he had lost his memory. Everything had seemed so simple. Optimus had been there, and Sam had been there, so why not engage in whatever those robots engage in? And what was the deal with Optimus anyhow? He seemed like he didn't even want to look at Sam when he went to talk to him, though he claimed that everything was fine. Optimus would have never hurt him, no matter what Sam had done. But disappointing the big blue Autobot was punishment enough. He figured he might prefer physical punishment. All these thoughts eventually led him to one thing. He had to talk with the one thing that hadn't changed since it got here. He had to find Optimus Prime.

It was all set. He'd slip out the backdoor, without making a peep, and head through the next house's back yard and get to the sidewalk from there. There were enough trees in the way to keep his car from seeing him once he had gotten past the next house. Things would be straightened out tonight! The plan was foolproof!

Deciding it was always best to sneak around in the dark, Sam waited the two hours for sunset to arrive. Dressed in the darkest clothes he could find, he took his plan to action. Silently opening the backdoor, shutting it behind him, and tiptoeing to the next yard, it had seemed to work so far. Then, as he was rounding the house and walking in the side-yard towards the sidewalk, a light to his right caught his eye. The next thought clicked as he remembered that was his new, scary neighbor's house. He could see matt through the window, and he was just sitting there watching TV. Sam shuddered and continued onto the sidewalk, where he began his 10-20 minute walk to the overlook, where Optimus Prime was sure to be.

The further he walked, the colder it seemed to get, and he wished he had worn that sweatshirt again. Also, Sam kept getting spooked by the littlest things, which was odd because this wasn't the first time he had walked the streets alone at night. A little rustle every now and then would freak him right out, and he would increase his pace. He even thought he heard footsteps, other than his own. But that could be some echo or something right? He told himself to keep thinking that. Whatever was following him, he was sure something was by now, would be no match for his metal friend, who was still ten minutes away….

The footsteps behind him were getting closer. Sam was starting to hear someone breathing. He finally took a breath and whirled around. His heart stopped.

"At least this time, when you walked outside, you didn't get wet."

**Now doesn't that just give you the heebie-jeebies:D**


	9. Chapter 8: Deceiving Appearances

**Hey guys! I'm back from my little trip and I'm not sure, but this could be the last one for another while :( I'm going to NYC for 5 days!!! But anyways, I really think you'll like this chapter. Thanks to all the readers and especially the reviewers, because I love reading my reviews. To all of you anonymous reviewers, get a ff account so I can click on you!!!(That means you Raven, Nikki, and the guy who can't remember his name!) And for the silent readers, please don't be afraid to write a review, If you have anything to say, say it. Doesn't have to be pretty. Ok well, here's chapter 8! (Yes I'm pretty sure it is 8)**

Deceiving Appearances

"Uh, no. I Didn't." Sam wanted to play along with his deranged neighbor for as long as possible. Whatever it was that Matt had followed him all the way out here to get, Sam didn't want it. Talking seemed to be the best option, and he didn't want to draw attention to anything that would lead to something… bad? "Because… Its not raining, or hot, at night." Ouch. Sam regretted adding the last bit.

"Oh and isn't it a beautiful night?" Matt took a large step closer, while Sam, almost in unison, took an equally large step back. "You may have been wondering what I'm doing out here." Sam had a pretty good idea. The guy had been watching him, following him. "Uhh, no." Sam looked around the empty street. He was so surprised there weren't any houses close to him. "Lots of people go for walks… at night."

"Well." Matt continued, more than a little annoyed at Sam's avoiding the topic, "Most of those people don't go for night walks with the soul purpose of catching the person they love alone. Do they Sam Witwicky?" He took another step towards the frightened Sam, who started looking around frantically for any gleam of help. There was nothing. "Do you know why I bought that house, Sam?"

"You got a new job?" Sam was starting to get desperate. He was thinking of making a break for it, but this Matt guy seemed to be in good shape and could obviously outrun him. So what could he do?

"Well you're not even trying!" Matt forced a laugh, but it only made him look crazier to Sam, who gave a short nervous laugh, before getting his courage up and saying, "Come on! You can't have spent all that money on that house just because it was close to mine!" Sam stared at Matt, who was staring back, listening intently. "There are plenty of other guys you could have picked, ones that are way better than me…"

"There is no one better than you, I've spent my whole life looking for you." Matt suddenly seemed less crazy. Maybe it was because Sam was flattered, but there was just something about his tone of voice that was so genuine. "Well, I'm already taken…" Bumblebee and Optimus ran through his mind, "You're how old? 24? 25? You could find someone else."

"There is no one else Sam!" Ok, he seemed crazy again, especially when he took another one of those very uncomfortable steps forward. "Who has taken you?" Crazy man cocked his head. Sam started to think. "A girl." He said, "You don't know her." Matt shook his head. "That wasn't the question. But it is beside the point. Whoever this girl is, is out of luck. You are mine now." Matt reached out and stroked the side of the boy's face. Sam was trembling.

"What are you going to do?" Sam had decided he was in too deep to try and play dumb again. Matt took his final step forward and was standing just inched from Sam. "I'm going to get." He reached his hand around Sam and grabbed his butt. "What I want." And with that he moved his hand up to the back of Sam's head and pressed their faces together. Sam was too scared to move. But, what was this? He could suddenly clearly see Matt's face, whose eyes had grown wide and angry.

Matt broke the kiss and stepped around Sam to walk towards the light. Sam had turned to face it, and had recognized the headlights. "Oh my god." Sam said, almost without using his voice. His crazy attacker had walked up to the side of the enormous truck, ready to yell at whom ever had disturbed him and his beloved, but before he could even see the driver the door opened with tremendous speed and sent the maniac flying into the nearby woods, out cold. Optimus Prime had, once again, saved the day.

"Optimus!" Sam screamed while running over to the still open door of the big blue truck. Sam hopped inside. "That guy was…" Optimus cut him off. "I know what he was going to do. It is something best kept silent." Sam was in the middle of hugging the steering wheel when a second pair of headlights arrived. This time though, they belonged to a yellow Camaro.

Bumblebee had been sitting in the driveway, staring at Sam's house for the longest time before he noticed something a little peculiar. Every night, Sam's light would come on, shut off, and leave only the soft glow of his laptop escaping his windows. This night, no lights had come on at all, so Bumblebee scanned the house as best he could, detecting only two human beings in the house, undoubtedly his parents. Where was Sam? He had gone to that house that day and come back angry. Had he gone back to straighten things out? Even though Bumblebee thought he should have noticed Sam exiting his house, he decided to take a look at the house that was two down from Sam's. Upon arriving seconds later, it appeared dark and lifeless, and his scan affirmed that there were no people inside. Where had they gone? Perhaps Optimus Prime would know….

"Hey its Bumblebee!" Sam was so glad to see his friend, he had forgotten all about him being slammed by it's door. Optimus turned around and headed for the overlook, only a few moments away by car, and Bumblebee followed. The door opened and Sam stepped out, allowing the transformation of Optimus Prime to his Autobot form. Bumblebee had already transformed and was laying on the other side of Sam, facing him. Sam was, within moments, surrounded by the two Autobots he had been intimate with.

"Guys this is," Sam was racking his head to find the right word. "Impossible." There it was. But the Autobots didn't look like they understood, so he tried to elaborate, "There's no way out of my situation. I can't pick one of you, I can't live without you. There just isn't anything I can do." Optimus and Bumblebee looked at each other, and Sam suddenly realized that there was something he didn't know.

"Sam," Optimus began, "Bumblebee and I have been talking and have decided that the best course of action concerning you would be…" Oh no here it was. They were going to leave him. His best friends were finally fed up with him. "… sharing." The robot finished. Sam gaped and looked at both of his Autobots. Was it really that simple? He could just have both of them?

"Are you serious?" Sam asked neither one of them in particular, but since he was currently looking at Bumblebee… "We both have strong feelings for you Sam. It would be unfair to cut either one of us off." Sam couldn't believe it. They just made everything so much simpler. But how were they going to…?

"Well, how would we…" Sam was laying back and looking up at the stars, unable to face either of them while asking the question, which was finished for him by Bumblebee, "have what you would call sex?" He was so blunt about it! They both were! "It's actually very simple." Optimus answered the question, "You can be in the middle." Sam looked at from one to the other and saw that they were dead serious. He had died and gone to heaven. "Do you wanna try that right now?" Sam asked to his robots, both of which gave their own sign of approval. "Well, I'm ready when you are."

Optimus laid flat on the ground, just as he had before, and every time Sam had done this with an Autobot. He was very curious as to how it would work with two, though. Bumblebee grabbed Sam and set him on Optimus' chest, before putting his knees on both sides of the larger robot and saying, "I never meant to hurt you with my door, Sam." Deep down, Sam had known that from the beginning, but was having some trouble analyzing his feelings. "If only I could find a song to say how much I forgive you Bee."

With that, both of their sparks were revealed at the same time, and Sam had never felt such strung energy. Bumblebee's chest was hovering above Sam and moving back and forth, while Optimus started throwing his head back and making his noises. Sam himself was starting to feel aroused. He clutched the metal robot under him and started to moan in pleasure. Nothing had ever felt this good. His whole body was lost in the feeling. Optimus joined his moaning and Bumblebee started grunting with every motion he made. The two Autobots then seemed to reach the height of their sexual encounters as arcs of electricity started to shoot out and make contact with Sam, who felt the best feeling imaginable where they touched him. In moments he was enveloped by all of the arcs, as all three of them reached their climaxes at the same moment, Sam's just a bit messier than the other two. Sam went limp and was lowered to the ground by an equally weak Bumblebee, who eventually settled down beside him. They were all so close, and Sam was asleep seconds after telling them he loved them more than anything in the world. It was the first time he had really finished it with either of them, or anyone for that matter. It was a time to remember.

Matt Sable rubbed his head as he stood up in the middle of the woods, not knowing exactly what had happened, or where he was. All he knew was that something got him before he could tell the truck driver to buzz off, so he could have his Sam. Matt stumbled around the woods for a good length of time, trying to regain his bearings. He was beginning to think he was headed in the wrong direction when he heard someone talking. "Guys, this is… impossible." It sounded just like Sam. Who was he with? Matt crept closer for a better look. Silently moving the last branch, he gaped at what he saw.


	10. Chapter 9: Fresh Conditions

**Hey readers! Thanks to all of you who wrote reviews for the last chapter! I could tell it was a good chapter because it got like ten reviews almost right off the bat, (happened with chapter 3 too :P). And well, I had some extra time and thought I'd write another chapter(Though this one will be the last for a couple days :/). It's actually pretty hard coming up with ideas sometimes (I had no idea what Matt was gonna do), but i got everything ironed out. Feel free to message or email me about anything,(questions, etc. I'll answer anything.) I love hearing from readers, so please leave a review, you can even be anonymous if you have to ;) Here's chapter 9, enjoy!  
**

Fresh Conditions

Sam woke up a couple hours later finding a little rock stuck to his neck. The ground really wasn't the best place to sleep, but it seemed like the Autobots didn't mind. From what he could tell they were both asleep, or whatever robots do. It was a little eerie, because neither of them moved as humans do in their sleep, they had no rhythmic breathing pattern. Sam almost wished that they were moving, because the silence and stillness was almost scary. But after a couple more minutes Bumblebee's hand moved a little, clenching into a fist and then resting to its normal state. Sam felt more comforted, and was just about to snuggle up to Optimus when he realized he had no idea what time it was.

"Optimus," Sam whispered at the gigantic metal head he was staring at. He took hold of and tried to shake it, but there was no movement at all. It was like trying to pull a boulder out of the ground. Sam kind of laughed at himself. "Optimus?" he whispered, a little louder and was met by two, very bright blue optics. "What is it Sam?" the big blue robot asked, half whispering.

"Do you know what time it is?" Sam felt stupid. Of course he knew what time it was. He was always connected to the internet. "It is 12:36 AM in our current time zone. Is something the matter?"

"Oh no, just wanted to know what time it was. Its that early huh?" Sam had figured it was like 3 in the morning and he'd have to get back before his parents woke up, but when he thought about it, he did leave at like 10:30. As the big robot started to settle and go to sleep again, Sam thought of a question he'd been wanting to ask for a long time, but never really got the chance to, "Hey Optimus?" he said to the robot who focus had turned back to him, "What do you like to be called? Like Optimus Prime? Or just Optimus? Or just Prime?"

Optimus seemed to think about it for a moment before giving his answer. "I suppose my name is similar to your first and last names. I would rather be called Optimus than Prime, just as you would rather be called Sam instead of Witwicky." It was a good answer and Sam had to agree with him. Plus, he liked calling him Optimus, and not so much his full or last name.

Sam, now knowing that he could stay a bit longer, crawled over to Optimus, and snuggled up next to his face, met with a large hand that cradled his back. It was actually very comfortable, much better than lying on the ground with a rock jabbing his neck. He was pretty much at eye level with Optimus, and rested his arm on the side of the robot's face. He had never felt a more warm and fuzzy feeling, he had never felt so safe.

Bumblebee awoke to his little human's whispers. Sam hadn't been whispering to him, but since they were lying so close together, he could hear him very clearly. Apparently, Sam had asked Optimus about his name or something. After they had finished talking, Sam scooted over and laid with Optimus, and he knew that they had agreed to share Sam, but he just couldn't help but wish that it was his face under Sam's arm. He knew he was being what humans call jealous, but it just seemed that Sam picked Optimus over him time and time again. How long was this going to last?

Sam woke the next time in a slightly different position he had fallen asleep in. His arm now rested at his side and his forehead was touching Optimus'. He stretched and looked around for a moment before noticing the sun peeking up over the horizon. "Oh no." Sam said, loud enough for his Autobot friends to hear. Bumblebee blinked and sat up, and Optimus propped his head up with his arm. They both stared at Sam and said nothing, almost like they were savoring the moment. "Guys I have to get home, like now!" Sam started to freak out. "My dad usually gets up early come on we gotta go!"

Bumblebee was almost instantly in his Camaro form with his door open, he'd never make that mistake again. Sam hopped in and they were off, speeding towards his house. The radio was on, but Sam could barely hear it, so he grabbed the knob and turned it up. He was a little surprised at what he heard.

"Bee, why do you always play Killers songs?" The song had been used before, and Sam was starting to wonder… "Jealousy. Turning saints into the sea." The song quieted slightly.

"Bee, the last time you played this song was when you saw…" But the song immediately shut off, and the two were left to their thoughts. They were rounding the corner of Sam's own street when Sam started to think of what had actually happened with Matt. Had he gone home? Did he even wake up? They slowed as they neared Sam's house and were passing Matt's. Sam shuddered and slumped lower in the seat. Matt was nowhere in sight, but that didn't suggest anything. He was probably just sleeping. Oh my god was he actually worrying about him?

Bumblebee coasted into the driveway, knowing his engine was loud enough to wake almost anyone, and silently popped his door open. Sam exited the car and took his steps to the front door, where he saw that the newspaper had arrived. He figured he might as well bring it in, so he picked it up, opened the door as quietly as he could, and slipped inside the house.

Upon entering, he kicked off his shoes absent-mindedly and walked further in. Suddenly, the stairs started creaking and he knew that his dad was stumbling down them, so he quickly flopped down on the couch and flipped on the TV.

"What are you doing up so early?" the old man asked through one eye. The room was filled with sunlight. "Umm, I couldn't sleep anymore. I came down to watch TV." The old man found that hard to believe and cocked his head at the boy. "Well why did I hear the door open?" The answer came to Sam so fast and he was so glad that everything just kind of fell together like it had on numerous previous occasions. "I heard the paper come, so I just took it inside." He waved the small bundle in the air, and that seemed to be enough. His father went on with his morning routine and soon left for work, followed by his mother, whose day started a good deal later.

Sam watched his mother leave the driveway from an upstairs window, and as she was passing a house two away from his own, he noticed a man standing outside. Matt had obviously gotten back to his house safely, since he was in a bathrobe with a cup of coffee. The classic morning look; he was even holding the mail in his hand. Sam had to admit, the man was a looker, even if he was completely insane. Sam ogled his crazy neighbor for a couple more moments until he noticed something a little unsettling. Matt was looking right at him, but he just smiled, waving his mail at Sam because of a lack of free hands. This guy really had two completely different personalities.

Now that Sam's parents were gone for the day, he was free to go around with Bee and Optimus. Bumblebee was relieved when Sam finally opened the door and walked outside. He thought maybe that Sam's parents had known that Sam hadn't spent the night in the house, and that he would be what Sam called grounded. But he guessed they hadn't and that he wasn't, so everything was perfect! Well, that wasn't all true. As much as he hated himself for it, Bumblebee didn't want to share Sam. Be it with Optimus or anyone else for that matter. Maybe today could be different. That's it! He'd take Sam somewhere where it was just the two of them, just him and his one and only human to do whatever they wanted. He popped open his door.

"Where we going, Bee?" Sam was more than a little excited. This was the first day for a while that had started out somewhere close to normally in a long time. The last few had all been so stressful. He just wanted to relax. "We should go to the beach!" Sam continued his one-sided conversation. "Or- maybe we could just go to a waterfront. You know, one where there aren't any people around so you can be you!"

Bumblebee actually thought that was a fantastic idea. It would be so… romantic? Huh. After a quick internet search he decided that was the best word. Romance. "I should go get my swim suit!" Sam darted back in the house, leaving Bumblebee sitting in the driveway with his door still open. Oh well, the boy would only be a minute. It felt like such a long time though, he was getting sort of sick of waiting in that driveway with nothing to stare at but that ugly garage door. He shook that thought away and started to fantasize about what today would bring. Maybe he and Sam could finish what Starscream had so rudely interrupted that one time in the woods. That was the first time he had told Sam how much he liked him. It was a little forced but needed to be said. Sam was just so important to him. Bumblebee started to get annoyed. It had been almost five minutes since Sam had entered his house. Where the heck was he?

Sam burst in the front door after he had planned his perfect day with Bumblebee. He just had to grab his bathing suit real fast and they could go. His room was such a mess. Where did he put that. Ahh, it was at the bottom of his closet. He flew down the stairs and had his hand on the doorknob when something stopped him, that something had been the loud ringing of the various phones they owned. He almost ignored it, but then, out of his own curiosity, bounded over and picked up the receiver.

"Sam?" a voice on the other line said. "Yeah, who is this?" Sam was already regretting picking up the phone. "It's Matt, don't hang up." Sam couldn't believe it why the hell would he listen to this guy? "Why shouldn't I hang up? You scared the shit out of me yesterday!" But Matt only chuckled and said, "Because Sam, I finally know who has taken you."

** Keep in mind this is my first story, so I'm still somewhat self-conscious, but let me know how you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Pinnacle of Insanity

**Hey readers! I just got back from the city (boy was it hot) and read all my reviews, and one clever person out there pointed out, to my dismay, a fundamental flaw in my story. Well, i hope this fixes it, and as for any of you who had your predictions about the next chapter, I hope you are pleasantly surprised. Here is Chapter 10, and as always, write a review!!**

The Pinnacle of Insanity

Sam had just gotten off of the phone with the crazy man that wanted him. The worst thing about the situation was it's complete juxtaposition of itself. An analysis of his feelings told him that though it mortified him, he was completely and utterly flattered by how a complete stranger could want him so badly. Perhaps this was why he had not informed anybody about it. As much as he hated to admit it, he was thoroughly enjoying this man's obsession with him, and that small portion of him wanted it to continue. But there was another predicament. Apparently, Matt had discovered the one thing that Sam really cared about, and was unfortunately threatening to expose it unless Sam acquiesced to some demands. Now this part was starting to scare Sam. There had to be another way out, it was just a matter of finding it.

After some extensive thinking and tapping his knuckles on the kitchen table, Sam had narrowed his solution to three options. The first being that he agree to whatever Matt wanted, and likely give himself up to save his precious Autobots. Second, he could ignore the aggressor's call, essentially exposing his friends and eventually having to part with them. The third, and most rational choice, was that he call the police, inform them that a madman is calling about his car being alive, and hopefully resolve the situation. He went with number 3.

"This is 911 what seems to be the problem?" a voice on the other end spoke words Sam hoped he would never hear. "Umm, my neighbor is harassing me." Sam didn't really want to give any details, it was a sensitive subject. But it was inevitable, the lady dragged the information out of him. "Can you specify what type of harassment please? And if you are in any current danger?" Sam really just wanted this to end, but he persevered, "The man was sexually harassing me. He followed me outside and I'm scared." Collecting his thoughts and putting them into words was harder than he thought, and the operator obviously didn't take what he said how he wanted it to be taken.

"Are you outside now? The call is coming from the Witwicky residence." Well at least she had gotten his name right. Sam had to explain further but he really just wanted Matt gone. He gave her the short version, "No. I'm in my house right now. He followed me before but now hes threatening me over the phone. Please send help immediately." Sam hoped she wouldn't ask any more questions, Matt was sure to call and ask what was taking him so long, and he couldn't think of another believable lie at the moment. The lady rescued him though, "Okay stay where you are, help is on the way."

Outside, Bumblebee was getting more and more concerned as to where Sam was with his swim suit. It had been almost fifteen minutes and there was still no sign of him. How long could it possibly take to get a bathing suit? Actually, the robot thought he really didn't need one. They were going to a secluded area anyways, so that he wouldn't have to be in disguise. Bumblebee also thought it might be nice to see his human without any clothes. It had always been in the back of his mind, what did Sam look like under all that? If only Sam could just forget the swim trunks and go. But, he guessed it was a sort of modesty issue among humans. He would just have to bare through it. Maybe he would ask Sam to-.

All of the sudden, a police vehicle pulled in the driveway and two officers stepped out. Bumblebee had absolutely no idea why they were here or what they wanted. Did something happen to Sam? Oh no. He hoped nothing was wrong. What if someone had been inside and had hurt Sam? Bumblebee would never forgive himself... But then his guilty feelings were replaced with confusion on account of Sam's appearance at the door. Maybe Sam had called the police, but what for? Everything was completely fine not fifteen minutes ago. Sam was pointing down the road, towards town, and Bumblebee perked up his senses to hear the discussion.

"He's two houses down from here. Keeps calling me and telling me to go to his house." Sam seemed distraught. Why hadn't the boy tell him about the problem? Bumblebee tuned out for a minute, recalling yesterday, when Sam had left the house looking angered. What had happened in there? Bumblebee then realized that he didn't even know what the occupant looked like. The two policemen started off towards the house in question. What was going on?

Sam turned warily back to his house, gently shutting the door behind him. "Get that bastard." he said to himself, before realizing another small detail. What if Matt had seen the police car? The guy wasn't stupid, Sam knew that. So what would he do if-

The phone rang. Sam, still cursing the fact that he didn't have caller ID, walked over to the phone. After his two breaths of courage, he picked up the receiver, "Hello?" he called into the plastic. "Sam!" he heard a familiar woman's voice shout. He had never been so relieved. "Oh mom you have to-" he was cut off. "Your father just surprised me with a vacation for our anniversary. We're going to the Bahamas!" Sam was caught off guard. "But mom your anniversary isn't until next week-" interrupted again. "Yeah. We'll be gone a couple weeks." he could hear her laugh to whom his father, "I'll call aunt Judie." she said, "See you in a week Sam! I love you!" Sam didn't even have time to talk before she hung up. He decided not to ruin their vacation. The situation would blow over.

Ten agonizing minutes later the policemen returned to his door. "The house is empty." the one with a particularly bushy mustache said, "We found nothing to suggest that this guy wants to harm anyone." Sam couldn't believe it. Matt had escaped. "Call back if you receive another threat." the other one said, "We could be here in less than five minutes. You don't have anything to worry about." and with that, the hopped in their car and were off, leaving Sam at the door, gaping.

Bumblebee still didn't know what was going on, but his will to go to the beach overpowered his curiosity, and he flung his door open, revving his engine simultaneously. "Oh yeah!" Sam said bounding over to the car and hopping into the front seat. "I guess I could use some relaxation right now." Boys Like Girls started blaring from the speakers as the car peeled out of the driveway, "Throw it away! Forget yesterday! We'll make the great escape!" Sam instantly forgot all his problems. "I'm glad to see you've found another artist! The Killers only have so many songs..." It then dawned on Sam where they were going. "Hey wait! I forgot to get my bathing suit!" But the lock to the door thrust down, and the car just kept on going.

Back on Sam's street, a very frustrated figure emerged from the brush behind Sam's house. Matt had underestimated the boy. He knew better than anyone that you needed to get the police on your side first, or you're screwed. He walked up to the sliding door, placing his hand on the plastic handle. It was now clear that Sam cared deeply for those- What were those things anyway? Sam hadn't given away much on the phone, denying everything, and saying that he must have dreamt it. But oh how the boy panicked when Matt had told him that his cell phone could take videos. Sam had listened then, intently. But now, his bluff was called, and he was now avoiding police. "That boy is one in a million." he said to himself, sliding open the door.


	12. Chapter 11: Psychotic, Blissful Eclipse

**Horray! My one hundredth review! I'm so happy everybody's enjoying my story! It all kind of started out as me making a FF acount just so i could have favorite authors and stuff, but then I was like, I bet I could write a story that's just as good!(maybe even better! but I dont want to toot my own horn) But anyways, you guys have really made this worth-while, and to celebrate, how about my longest chapter yet? And, well, here it is!! Tell me how you liked it! Write some more reviews for me!!  
**

Psychotic, Blissful Eclipse

Rolling down the highway in his priceless Camaro, Sam gazed in wonder at the locked doors. "I thought we were going to a beach Bumblebee?" Sam said, although less than confused. The car was obviously fed up with waiting. "I need my suit if I'm gonna do any swimming." Bumblebee was still unresponsive. Sam was about to start arguing, but his car turned up the radio to a deafening volume, effectively silencing him. "Whatever!" he screamed, barely audible.

But soon, after a short period of damage to his ears, Sam jumped as the car reeled off of the highway and straight into the woods. He was slightly less afraid this time. After all, Bumblebee had driven through the woods before. The car was an excellent driver, but it was so bumpy! Sam was getting thrown around in his seat, and was about to say something, but then they plunked out of the woods. Sam was sitting at the most beautiful beach he had ever seen, and it was just him and his car. The beach was untouched, shielded by the forest, undiscovered. Sam manually opened the door.

After a bit of poking around, Matt Sable had discovered a couple things. He found Sam's room, coupled with a tiny dog, who began a frenzy of barking upon seeing him. Matt picked it up and casually walked down the stairs. It seemed to relax, and Matt decided to just put it outside. He had seen the little house and figured the dog spent a lot of time outside anyways. "Now, if I could just find some proof..." he said to himself, now back in Sam's room, rummaging through his drawers. "There's gotta be something..." Matt was getting frustrated, now coming to the realization that there wasn't anything in Sam's room that would aid him in his mission. He opened the closet, finding a video camera among the clothes piled at the bottom. "Maybe-" Matt's idea was interrupted by the phone ringing. Eventually arriving to it, contemplating whether to answer, Matt grabbed the receiver just as the answering machine picked up. He let go of it as the message was recorded, "Hi Sam it's your mom! I called aunt Judie and she says she'll be over by tomorrow night. We'll be back on Sunday! I love you!" the call was abruptly ended, and Matt couldn't have been more surprised. Could things have worked out better?

"I just wish you had let me get my bathing suit Bee." Sam nagged at the now Autobot form of Bumblebee. "You were given sufficient time. Why had you taken so long in the house, not even retrieving it?" the robot cocked his head at the little human sitting next to him in the sand. It was a gorgeous day. "Umm, you know what?" Sam dodged the topic, "I could just go swimming in my shorts if I really wanted to." Bumblebee thought for a moment, Sam obviously didn't want to talk about whatever had happened in his house. That was okay, he'd tell him when he was ready. Right now they were at the perfect spot, Bumblebee had waited a long time for this moment, a moment when he had Sam all to himself, in a very romantic place. It was perfect, but the view could get a little better...

"Why do you need clothes to swim, Sam?" Bumblebee asked to the little human beside him, who gave him a bewildered look. "Humans wear clothes Bee! It's embarrassing to be naked!" But the Autobot didn't seem to understand. There was actually a fain gleam of enjoyment about him, did he want Sam to get naked? "Why is it embarrassing? Are you ashamed of your body Sam?" The robot was clearly toying with him, and he was stuck. "No its not that its-" Sam really didn't know what he was trying to say, "just that-" Why was this so hard to explain? He gave up. "Ugh, you know what? Maybe I will just go skinny dipping!" They were alone, Sam really had no reason to feel humiliated. He might as well just do it.

Bumblebee couldn't believe it! Sam had agreed to reveal himself! Well, not formally. He had actually agreed to go swimming naked, but in the process, he would make the view a lot more interesting. But Sam still seemed reluctant, "I kind of just want to lay in the sun right now though." Although slightly disappointed, Bumblebee was lightened up immediately. Sam removed his shirt, and put his arms behind his head, closing his eyes.

As he laid back on his shirt, Sam heard Bumblebee make a little noise, almost like a little squeak. It sounded oddly familiar to when they had been... intimate? He was enjoying this wasn't he? Sam couldn't say he wasn't. He enjoyed every bit of Bumblebee's attempts to get him out of his clothes. It couldn't have been more obvious, but Sam wanted to play along, maybe tease a little? This was getting good!

"Its getting pretty hot." Sam said, taking off his shoes and stuffing his socks inside them. He knew it wasn't much, but the shoes had to go before anything else. "If you get too hot, you could go for a swim?" Bumblebee asked hopefully. He was really pushing it wasn't he? No subtlety here, Sam laughed to himself. "What are you laughing at?" the robot asked when Sam had stopped trying to contain his laughter. "You, Bee!" Sam stared up at the dumbfounded yellow robot, "You wanna see me naked!"

"I-" Bumblebee didn't know what to say. Perhaps he came on a little too strong? But Sam rescued him, "It's okay Bee." he said, "But you didn't have to try and trick me. If you wanted me to show you, you could have just asked." He wondered if what the boy was saying could be true. Would he really have revealed himself for a simple request? Bumblebee wasn't so sure, but now that he was offering...

"I would like you to remove your shorts." Bumblebee didn't think he could ever say that, and to his surprise, Sam didn't seem all that surprised. He just stared back up at him, a little smirk plastered on his face. "How about," Sam started, "I take off my shorts, if you show me your spark?" Now this was a pleasant surprise. This was going just where Bumblebee wanted it to. As an answer to Sam's proposal, Bumblebee laid back and separated his chest plates, revealing his intriguing vitality.

Sam resisted the urge to laugh. He knew it wasn't much of a bargain. Bee had done that numerous times, so it was really Sam who would be doing the unthinkable. But that was fine. He was getting the urge too. Also, Bumblebee had shared so much of himself with Sam, that Sam figured he owed the robot. That thought brought some other things to attention; he started to feel that tingly feeling, his pants were starting to feel tighter. He snapped out of his daydream just in time to catch Bumblebee staring directly at his crotch, but he really didn't mind. Bee was probably just curious. He would see in a minute.

"Here goes." Sam said. He pulled down his shorts, intentionally leaving his boxers on, and looked back up to Bumblebee as they fell to the ground. The robot didn't look all that disappointed however, and moved his hand over to Sam's waist. Sam nodded the affirmative, and Bumblebee slipped his finger inside of the waistband and pulled down, a little more forcibly than intended. Sam, although thrown off balance, knew that the robot wasn't accustomed to the movement of clothing, so he really didn't mind the roughness of the removal. Sam stood there, out in the open, completely nude, and completely aroused. Granted, it was a little weird, but all in all he really wasn't embarrassed.

Bumblebee wasted no time. Gently grabbing Sam and placing him on his chest, Bumblebee began what he wanted to be the most special moment he ever had with Sam, the first being so rudely interrupted by Starscream. But this time, it would be perfect. "You didn't take me out here to go swimming did you?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer. Bumblebee just lightly shook his head, and Sam scooted up a little, provoking a little noise from the Autobot. Sam himself was feeling extremely turned on. It seemed that without his clothes in the way, the feeling that Bumblebee's spark gave him was greatly intensified. "Oh, Bee." he said, taking in the great doses of the pleasure.

Sam scooted up as close as he could to the spark and then leaned far over it, coaxing out another whimper from his big yellow friend, who was now tossing his head around. Sam felt a tremendous surge through his body as he crept closer, the feeling building up inside of him. His head was pointed straight at Bumblebee's face, he was sincerely glad that Bumblebee was feeling it. He wondered, if he felt the spark so strongly, how strongly did Bumblebee feel it? That must be why his head was turning uncontrollably, and his limbs were now flailing all around. "I've never felt so-" Sam started. What was this feeling? It was so hard to describe, yet it was intensifying with each passing moment. Minutes felt like hours and suddenly the only thing that mattered was the two of them, together. "together." Sam finished. He realized it sounded weird, but it was the only way he could put it into words. It was just him and Bumblebee, lost in a see of wondrous passion, it now consumed Sam's mind. The feeling escalated with another paralyzing surge. Sam let go. Bumblebee let out an enormous wail as he reached his climax, accompanied by Sam moaning into his orgasm. This was by far the most extraordinary thing Sam had ever experienced, and it dwarfed his past experiences. It also consumed a lot of energy, and Sam was asleep before Bumblebee could ask what had just gotten all over his belly. But he too gave in, and drifted into stasis, leaving behind the best moment of his life, and wondering just how he had found such a wonderful human.

Back within the walls of Sam's home, a man by the name of Matt Sable was laughing to himself about the whole situation. It really couldn't have gone any better. Sam's parents were gone for the week, and Sam's aunt wasn't coming until tomorrow, it was priceless. He now had to come up with a plan. How exactly was he going to get Sam where he wanted him? Upon opening the medicine cabinet, he found exactly what he needed. He read the instructions on the bottle, "Zolpidem is used to treat Insomnia. Yadda yadda yadda, do not drive a car or operate machinery while still in effect. Perfect." A couple of those would put Sam straight to sleep, or at least slow him down. He shut the cabinet, while, almost as if on cue, the phone started to ring again. This time though, he picked up.


	13. Chapter 12: Powerless

**Hello readers! Sorry I took so long to update this next one, another long story (my computer's a piece of crap). Thanks to the reviewers of my last chapter and please don't be afraid to write one, I'd be glad to hear what you think of it, good or bad. But anyways, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

Powerless

Optimus Prime was content with the standpoint that he and Bumblebee had arrived at. They had decided to share their human, because neither of them was willing to let go. Although, Optimus knew that he was at a disadvantage. Sam was very suggestible, and having Bumblebee near him all the time would definitely affect his decisions, and how he would budget his time. Bumblebee would guide Sam into spending time without Optimus, and Sam would eventually forget about him. He had to do something, before it was too late. Sam would not be lost.

The enormous blue and red truck neared Sam's house. It was starting to get dark, and Optimus noticed that no lights were on in the entire house. This wasn't a surprise though, since Bumblebee was nowhere to be seen, he could only assume that they had gone off together, without him. But a scan of the house revealed that there was a human inside. He thought for a moment. Why would Sam not use the lights in his house? Human eyesight is less than perfect, and they need a certain amount of light to see. But the car was gone. Where would Bumblebee go without Sam? The two were practically inseparable, and Optimus had spent a lot of time wondering what it would be like in Bumblebee's place. He pulled in the driveway, still focusing on the human inside. It had been sitting at the table for a long time, before moving up the stairs and entering the bathroom, where it seemed to find something in the medicine cabinet. The human was seeming less and less like Sam.

Bumblebee marveled at the boy sleeping on him. He didn't think he could be more comfortable than lying under his human. Sam was truly remarkable. He had shown Bumblebee that he deeply cared about him, which was something that about a week ago, Bumblebee thought would never happen. He hadn't even thought it would be possible, any of it. But right now, it seemed like the boy really did love him, and to Bumblebee, that was the only thing that mattered. He reached his hand out and stroked Sam's back. How could so many feelings come from something so small?

Sam woke up to a giant hand petting his back. It felt good though, and he pretended to be asleep, just in case it would stop if he opened his eyes. But, as always, his mind began to wander and he suddenly had to know what time it was. "Bee?" he said to the robot, who seemed a little embarrassed and immediately removed his hand. But after thinking about it for a couple seconds, Sam realized he really didn't care what time it was. He could stay here forever. "Never mind." he said, hugging the robot and closing his eyes.

After a couple more seconds of involuntary mind-wandering, Sam found himself thinking of Optimus. Even though everyone had agreed and everything was supposed to be fine, Sam couldn't help but feel sorry for Optimus. The poor robot probably didn't even know where Sam was right now, he just didn't think it was fair to sneak around behind the other's back. If this sharing idea was going to work, they were going to need some more communication, so that no one gets hurt. Falling asleep for the second time, Sam started wondering what Optimus was doing right now.

By this time Optimus was certain that someone other than Sam or his family was in Sam's house. The person inside seemed to be waiting for something. Now who would go into Sam's house, leave all of the lights off, and just sit at the kitchen table? Thought after thought whirred through Optimus' head and he arrived at last night: the man who had forced himself onto Sam. The man did seem a little 'unstable' to say the least, but Optimus wasn't sure about the extent, or what this man was capable of. The best action seemed to be to just sit there and wait for Sam and Bumblebee to get home. He seemed to do a lot of that these days...

Sam parted from one of his dreams he can never remember by a tiny drop of water striking his forehead. Upon opening his eyes and gaining his bearings, he saw that he was now on the robot's abdomen, and that the sky had darkened significantly. The darkness had two causes, one being that it was getting pretty late, the other being the huge black cloud hanging over the ocean, closing in. Sam couldn't see Bumblebee's face, but assumed he was asleep, thereby needing some waking. For a minute, Sam thought about how funny it would be if he could tickle him awake. He was in the perfect position, but since robots were probably not ticklish, he decided to knock politely on a big yellow piece of metal in front of him. "Hey Bee. Wake up, its gonna rain soon I gotta get home."

The response he got was a large yellow hand from his left picking him up and setting him on the ground beside him. Unfortunately, he was set down only on one leg and stumbled around for a few seconds. The cloud was now nearly above them, and it was starting to rain harder, so Sam ran around picking up his clothes, then turning to the newly transformed Camaro and tossing everything, including himself, into the open door. The door slammed shut and the two sped off towards Sam's house in the now heavy rain.

Optimus watched as the yellow car brought back the human that he so deeply cared for. They must have noticed the huge truck sitting on the side of the road, because instead of pulling in the driveway, they stopped behind him and Sam stepped out of the car. "Optimus? he said in a loud whisper, "Whats going on?" Sam was glad no one was looking, because he couldn't imagine how it must have looked, he was talking to a car! "You cannot enter your house Sam." Optimus' voice came out of nowhere, "There is someone inside that could potentially harm you." Again, Sam felt bad about leaving Optimus out, and for not telling him about Matt, who he presumed must now be in his house.

"Oh god, I think that might be Matt." Sam said to the Autobots, who had no idea what he was talking about. Sam picked up on it and decided it was finally time to tell his unbelievable tale, "Oh, he's a new neighbor, and he's absolutely insane. He's like obsessed with me! He followed me outside and asked for my number and then he followed me outside and tried kissed me but Optimus saved me and he's been calling me and threatening me because he found out about-" Sam bit his tongue. That was the whole reason he wasn't telling them in the first place, so they wouldn't know that anyone knew about them. If they did it might change things, like maybe they would have to be more secretive or something. Sam just knew he shouldn't tell them.

"Found out about what?" the voice came from his Camaro, which was weird because Bumblebee didn't usually talk when he was a car. "Wait," Optimus unknowingly rescued Sam, "This man was the one that followed you last night? Why did you not tell me who he was?" Oh great, a bunch of questions that Sam couldn't answer. Well, more like shouldn't answer. He had been relieved last night when he had been able to keep the topic off of that, but now it was staring him in the face. Maybe if he-

"Guys I need to call the police again." Sam said. But crap! His cell phone was in his room, probably in the pocket of some pants on the floor. "But, how can I call? My cell phone is in my room." Sam looked from car to car, and the silence was eventually broken by Optimus, "The man is now in the kitchen of your house. We could lift you to your room to retrieve your phone-" Sam finished the sentence, "And he would never know!" It seemed like a good idea. If all went well Matt would be gone by the end of the night, and with any luck, he'd be gone forever. They went ahead with the plan.

Sam was grabbed by a giant blue robot and walked around to the other side of the house. In the back of his mind, he was starting to regret the plan. What if Matt had seen them from a window? Or maybe heard them transform? The guy did know they existed. But the appearance of his bedroom window extinguished the thoughts. He grabbed the bottom and pulled, but it didn't give way. It must have been locked from the other side, great! "It's locked, bring me to a different one." They went to the other bedroom window, also locked! "Wait, try the bathroom window. Its right over there." Sam pointed the window of the bathroom adjacent to his bedroom. Please be open. He yanked on the window, success! He was inside the house. "I'll be right back, just wait here and don't let him see you." Sam tiptoed out of the bathroom.

Sam's house had never been so scary before. It was pitch dark in the hallway, and he kept his hand to the wall until he found his bedroom door. He touched the knob. His mind was racing. What if Matt had moved? What if Optimus hadn't known because he was busy finding an open window? Who had locked Sam's windows? But, why would Matt be in his room? He was downstairs, waiting for him, just like he had been a few minutes ago. There was no reason for him to go upstairs.

Sam silently turned the knob, pushing open the door. His room was a bit lighter, the windows giving what little light was outside. The cloud had arrived, it was starting to rain. Sam dropped to the ground, searching all of the pants, patting for any lumps that resembled his phone, nothing. Where could it be? Maybe it was in his closet. Sam turned towards his closet. The door was slightly ajar, the inside black. Sam got to his feet and slowly tiptoed towards it. His mind was racing again. He had never been so scared in his life. Gently grabbing the side of the door, he watched the closet reveal it's interior. And suddenly things seemed off balance. It seemed like someone else was there. He still couldn't see into the closet. "Matt's downstairs. Matt's downstairs." he silently mouthed to himself, stepping closer to the closet. But immediately he knew his cell phone wasn't in there, for his path was now being lit by the faint glow that could only come from the screen of a cell phone.

"Looking for this?" the voice behind him sent Sam out of his mind.


	14. Chapter 13: Inescapable

**Hello all my patient readers!!! I'm sorry that it's been a while, but I was actually admitted to the hospital for a couple days, I got really sick last thursday morning and I actually went unconscious. They did all these tests to find out what was wrong with me(they never did), one being the Lumbar Puncture, and I got what was called a Spinal Headache. I couldn't sit up for more then a few seconds without getting a really bas headache until recently, and thats why I couldn't write until now. But I'm better! So thanks to all of my reviewers, I really like the long ones! And, well, enjoy the next chapter!!! Number 13!!!**

Inescapable

A million thoughts poured through Sam's mind in a split-second. He was too scared to turn around, but also too not to turn around. He was trapped. Defenseless. Matt was smarter than him, stronger than him, and now he was right behind him. Before Sam could think twice, he was stuttering, "H- How did you-"

"Your robot friends are pretty loud." Matt answered the question that Sam was attempting. It was amazing how well he kept his composure in every situation. "The whole neighborhood could hear your conversation, any idiot can open a window." He slipped the phone back down to his pants pocket, out of sight and reach. "Oh and your aunt called. She's not going to be able to make it tomorrow. Asked for your mom's cell number."

Sam was shocked, the guy was answering his phone? But aunt Judie would want to call his mom right? What number did Matt give to her? "You know my mom's cell phone number?" Sam was having a lot of trouble comprehending all of this. What he getting at anyway?

"What, you think I gave it to her? No one will pick up the number I gave her." he patted his pocket. Of course he wouldn't give her a real number.

"What do you want from me?" Sam knew what the answer would be, but he couldn't think of anything else to say. He might as well cut to the chase.

"You know full well what I want Sam. And I know full well how unwilling you are to give it to me." As Sam's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, they began to reveal that Matt was holding something in his other hand. It was starting to look more and more cylindrical. Like a cup? What was Matt doing with a cup in his hand? The larger man started to advance.

"Wh- What are you doing?" Sam stammered, "Whats with the cup?" The backs of Sam's knees connected with his bed as he had subconsciously backed all the way over to it. "Oh this?" Matt held up the plastic cup, "I'm not taking any chances this time Sam. This time I will get what I want." A single hand on Sam's chest pinned him down to the bed. Sam squirmed and flailed leading to the need for an entire muscular forearm to press from shoulder to shoulder, before the incredible wight of Matt's torso ended up pressing Sam down. Matt clenched Sam's head and plugged his nose with one hand while bringing the cup to the boy's mouth. Sam held his breath as long as possible before inevitably opening up to breathe and getting a mouthful of whatever was in that cup, which couldn't be good.

He held the bitter-tasting liquid in his mouth, not wanting to swallow, but his mouth and nose were covered, and he eventually did, and was released upon doing so. He took this as his one, only, and last chance to fight back. With all his might, he slammed his elbow into the place where the unspoken agreement forbade him, but these were extenuating circumstances. Matt let loose a cry of agony as Sam jumped up and sprinted for the hallway. He was staring to feel dizzier with every step. The closer he came to the stairs, the darker everything got. And soon he could see nothing, but could only feel the pain of his body crashing down the stairs. And just before everything went into blackness, he heard the faint yell of someone calling his name.

After gently guiding Sam through the window, Optimus had turned to face Bumblebee, who looked like he had something to say. But the look on him went from concerned to horrified, and Optimus, confused, asked him what was wrong. "My sensors!" Bumblebee started, "It looks like the other person in the house is headed toward the stairs! He's going to find Sam!"

Optimus started to panic, how could he have been so stupid to let Sam go in there alone? There was now no way of getting to him without severely damaging the house, and potentially harming him. So in a last resort, he called back into the window. "Sam! Get out hes coming to get you!" But the lack of change in his movement told Optimus that Sam couldn't hear him. What could he do now? Fortunately, Bumblebee seemed to have an idea, as he was already transforming into the Camaro.

"Where are you going?" Optimus said to the almost complete Camaro. The last part fell into place before the car replied, "I'm going to get the only person that can save Sam." As the yellow car sped off into the distance, Optimus Prime was left to watch the inevitable happen to his human.

Lying on the couch in her living room, flipping through the channels, Mikaela was wondering if she had made a mistake with the whole Sam thing. Of course, it wasn't a normal situation, and that was a bit scary, but she was beginning to wonder if it was all bad. Sure, people would wonder why the radio stations spontaneously change but they could play it off as it being broken. It was a really nice looking car, and Sam was a nice, funny boy. She was just a little afraid of the unknown. But the flood of headlights into the room and the beep of a horn interrupted her channel-surfing.

She opened the front door to see the yellow dream car parked outside, somehow looking impatient. How could a car look impatient? This was all so crazy... "Mikaela!" A voice boomed from the car, which was weird because the car usually talked through the radio, at least when it was a car. "Look, Bumblebee, I-" She stopped. Since when did Bumblebee drive around alone? She was starting to think that something was up...

"Sam's in trouble you have to come now!" And Mikaela immediately put her feelings and questions aside. She grabbed her purse from a table in the front room, opening the drawer and hesitating before yanking out the 9mm pistol and stuffing it inside. Something was telling her she'd need it. She then burst through the door and ran over to the open door of the Camaro, who was yelling instructions.

"Call the police! Tell them to that there is a dangerous man at Sam's house!" Mikaela obeyed, dialing the three numbers on her relatively new phone and reciting the address to the authorities. By the time she had finished, they were nearing the house in question. This was all happening so fast! She hadn't even put on any shoes...

Optimus Prime was sitting outside the house as a big blue and red truck, and Mikaela recognized him as she sprinted up to the front door, turning the handle and flinging it open. "Sam!" she called into the house, "Sam! Wh-" She stopped and gazed towards the staircase. "Oh my god."


	15. Chapter 14: Alleviation

**Hey everyone! I'm glad to hear that you all want to read more. Even though I've submitted fifteen chapters, I still cant escape that little feeling of self-consciousness every time(last chapter was the perfect example). I know you all say you like it and everything, but It makes me wonder if I'm still making the par. This time, though, I'm pretty satisfied (horray!), and please write me a big long review for this one! Here's the 14th chapter! -DD.**

Alleviation

Mikaela gaped at the still form at the bottom of the stairs. Realizing that she hadn't the slightest clue about who this "dangerous man" had been, she flipped on all of the light switches that were in reach, giving her proper light to survey the room. As soon as the light revealed that Sam was the only one, so far, in the room, Mikaela ran over to him, kneeling beside him and turning him to his back.

"Sam?" she tried to shake him awake. "Sam what happened?" His head jostled loosely from side to side as she shook him, his eyes opening slightly. What was wrong with him? He was breathing, but it seemed like he had simply gone to sleep. His face was awfully scraped up, he had obviously fallen down the stairs, maybe he had hit his head? "We gotta get you outa here Sam." she said, knowing he probably couldn't hear her. She was actually talking to herself more than to him, kind of like a moral support. "We need to get you to the hospital." Mikaela stood up, completely forgetting there was another person lurking in the house, and focussed on the task at hand. Grabbing him by his armpits, Mikaela managed to drag Sam a couple of feet before tripping over her own feet and tumbling to the ground. Her purse slammed on the hard-wood floor, and out, among other things, slid the gun.

Bumblebee and Optimus sat impatiently on the side of the street, cleverly disguised as a really new Camaro and a big truck with a custom paint job. They could literally do nothing more. Bumblebee had gotten help, in the form of a teenage girl who had gotten more help, in the form of police that hadn't arrived yet. It seemed like an eternity waiting for the policemen, and Optimus was more than anxious. "Are you absolutely sure she called the right number?" he asked, a little louder than he should have, to the little yellow car. "She dialed 9-1-1." Bumblebee said, also impatiently, "That is the emergency number on Earth, correct?" Optimus didn't need to answer. It was indeed the correct number. "And she gave them the correct address?" He knew it was a long-shot, but maybe the girl had accidentally given the wrong house numbers. Humans tended to be forgetful. "The numbers she gave matched the ones on Sam's house. They know where to go" Bumblebee said, provoking a sigh from Optimus Prime. "So where could they be?"

Mikaela was suddenly aware of the other presence in the house. The creaking of the walls told her that there was definitely someone walking around upstairs. Soon, she would meet him. But Sam had fallen most inconveniently on a good portion of her legs, effectively trapping her, albeit temporarily. It was easy enough for her to free herself, she pulled her right leg out from under him and used it to push him off of her left. It did cost her a few precious seconds to do so though, and the offender was, by the sound of it, at the top of the stairs. There was a strong draft flowing through the house, and Mikaela's eyes widened as the wind swung the door around and slammed it shut, coating the entire living room with silence. Mikaela turned back towards her purse, that had seemed to slide so far, only to notice that one key item was missing.

It had taken almost ten minutes of stressful waiting, but to Optimus and Bumblebee's relief, two police cars came zooming around the corner in the distance, lights flashing, sirens blaring. "Oh thank god." Bumblebee whispered. Optimus found that just a little peculiar. He had never before heard Bumblebee mention god before, or any spiritual figures for that matter. But, he supposed Bumblebee was merely picking up on the lingo. Come to think of it, he actually heard humans say things similar to that quite often. "I hope they catch that man. Sam will never be safe until they do." said Optimus Prime, getting just a little ahead of himself. "Well, I just hope they get Sam out okay." Bumblebee put in his two cents, "As far as we know, something horrible could have already happened to him." The robot was sounding more and more like a human, Optimus Prime couldn't stop thinking about how much Bumblebee had changed since they arrived here. But not necessarily for the worse... "All we can do is hope, Bee." Optimus tripped slightly on the words, but he was undeniably liking the idea of talking more like a human.

Inside the house, Mikaela's eyes frantically scanned the ground for her source of protection, which had now become the source of her biggest threat. It wasn't there. Whoever was here had taken it when she had gazed, for just a little too long, at the door. But wait, she had never checked if it was loaded, and come to think of it her father didn't usually keep bullets in them. There was a pretty good chance that the gun wasn't loaded.

"You teenagers lose your things so easily." Matt said, making his second debut of the night. He walked out from the kitchen. "But his cell phone was so much less deadly than your toy..."he said, holding the pistol in his right hand, and the cell phone in his left, turning them sideways as if literally weighing them. "Your failure to concentrate will be your downfall, as it is with so many these days," Matt loved sounding sophisticated, smart. It was so much more intimidating if it seemed like everything was planned. It made them squirm.

"It's not loaded!" she literally screamed at him, waiting for a reaction. Matt, who was a little taken back by the bold move, proceeded to take out the clip to examine the actual amount of ammunition the firearm contained. The magazine revealed a single bullet, perfect. "I'm afraid your are mistak-" Mikaela threw herself on the gun, more than easily snatching it away from the surprised Matt. As she was tumbling around, trying to avoid him, she popped the clip back into the pistol and cocked it. But the next thing she knew the man was on top of her, wrestling the gun away from her. She wouldn't let him. She couldn't let him. Her life actually depended on this moment, she was in over her head. The gun was fumbled from pair of hands to pair of hands until neither of them knew whose hands were on what part. Seconds turned to minutes as time slowed down, allowing both of them to hear the blast of a bullet leaving the barrel of a gun, but only one of them felt it.


	16. Chapter 15: A Change of Scenery

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews! I know you're all just dying to know what heppened right? Well, I hope this chapter satisfies! Please let me know what you thought of it! And maybe even where you think it's going to go. Don't be afraid to write a review, even if you're telling me how much you hate my story. Enjoy! -DD**

A Change of Scenery

Staring in awe at the shocked face in front of her, Mikaela felt the pistol release completely into her own hands. She backed up against the wall, unable to take her eyes off the man that had recently been shot. But, ironically it hadn't been her who had shot him. In fact, she soon found that the bullet didn't come from her dad's pistol at all. As Matt fell to his knees, wide-eyed and blinking, the smoking barrel of an outstretched pistol was revealed to her. A cop, by the looks of him a rookie, had just saved her life.

This rookie cop's name was Adam Gannon, and he was indeed more than a little uneasy about using his gun for the first time on a real person. The department had been unusually busy that night, otherwise he would not have been sent to the house, and since he was the first to arrive, he was the first to act. He shot the suspect, who was obviously attacking this girl, in the left butt cheek. A classic way to disable someone. The girl looked horrified, so he thought he might explain what was going on. "I'm Officer Gannon." he said, but before he could finish, his fellow Officers came in and took it from there. "We're going to get this man into custody." one said, before another one added, "You might need to attend a trial for him." Gannon was pushed aside as the others took care of the man, and started questioning the girl. He was left to twiddle his thumbs. A good ways to the side, though, he noticed a boy who was at first glance unconscious. He knelt down to him and checked his breathing, affirmative! The boy's eyes were slightly open, and he seemed to be trying to look around, trying to wake up. "I think this one might be drugged." Gannon said to the others, who briefly glanced over at the boy. "You should take him to the hospital." the senior officer said after a second of silence. And with that, Officer Gannon scooped up the boy and headed out the door.

Being only 21 years old, Adam had never really been in a situation like this. He was pretty new to the force, and this was actually the first time he had seen any 'action'. He usually stayed at the Police Department. Adam placed the boy in the passenger seat of the car, then walked around to the driver's side. Then, after starting up the car, he pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the hospital. It wasn't that far away. Maybe thirty minutes if he drove the speed limit. Of course, he could turn his siren on. Then he'd be there in twenty. But to his surprise, the boy actually woke up, bot five minutes after he'd left the house.

"Where am I?" Sam said looking around and slowly becoming coherent. He realized, before being told, that he was in a car. "You're safe." a firm but gentle voice beside him informed, "I'm taking you to the hospital. What is your name?" Sam glanced over to the figure beside him, and immediately felt safe. It was a police man, maybe in his early twenties, and by the look of it Sam thought he must work out. The officer had two strong arms, with his hands planted firmly on the steering wheel. He wore a rather tight uniform that really showed off his body. There was no denying that this guy was hot! "Uh, I'm Sam Witwicky." he stammered out, "Who are you?" The man glanced over at him very quickly before saying, "My name is Adam Gannon." Sam thought this was just a little weird. Most policemen would introduce themselves as Officer whatever, right? They usually didn't give their first name. But aside from that, Sam was beginning to wonder how he got here in the first place. And wait, what had happened with Matt? Who had called the cops? "So what happened?" Sam said after a long and uncomfortable pause.

Adam looked again at the stunningly attractive teenager beside him. He hoped he didn't sound weird by giving his full name instead of the officer crap. He never really liked being called Officer Gannon. It just seemed a little too formal. And for some reason he wanted this kid to call him by his first name. The sight of who he now knew to be Sam Witwicky had caught him off guard. There was just something in his eyes that took his breath away. It wasn't exactly love at first sight, more like love at first conversation. But he was getting ahead of himself. What were the odds that Sam was gay too?

"Well, we caught the man who was in your house." he responded, shaking the daydream out of his head. "He was wrestling a gun from the girl." Sam's head jerked over and he seemed very surprised, "What girl?" he said thinking of all the girls that could have gone into the house. "What did she look like?" Adam gave a little laugh at Sam's reaction, not allowing himself a full laugh because in situations like these, laughing was mostly unofficially prohibited. "Umm, she had long dark hair-" he started but was interrupted, "What was Mikaela doing in my house?" the boy next to him was intently staring at him. "Hey, come to think of it I think I heard her say that Mikaela was her name." Sam seemed to work things out in his head before saying, "She must have called the cops, Matt was trying to-" he stopped short. Adam knew it must have been hard for him to say. "Trying to what?" he said, coaxing the information out of him.

"He was trying to have sex with me." Sam mumbled, albeit loud enough for Adam to hear. "Oh, well you have nothing to be embarrassed about. It wasn't your fault." Adam wanted Sam to feel comfortable around him, and he did seem to open up after that. "Hes been kinda stalking me for the past couple days." Sam was talking normally, comfortably, "Tonight he held me down and made me drink something. It made me dizzy and I fell down the stairs trying to get away." Adam felt so sorry for Sam, but he could understand why Sam would attract a stalker. There was just something about Sam that drove him crazy. He said the only thing that came to mind, "Well, he's gone. You're safe with me."

That last bit drove everything home. Sam wasn't quite sure why Adam had said it, but it made him feel safer than ever. Almost like the man planned on being with him for a while, and Sam had to admit, he could really get used to being around this guy. He was nice, good looking, young, and had a great body. He was almost like Matt, except without all the crazy. Sam had thought, on more than one occasion, that maybe if Matt hadn't come on so strongly, he might have liked him. But here was a new guy, and if Sam wasn't mistaken, the guy was dropping subtle hints. He may not have been doing so on purpose, but he definitely seemed to want more than an hour's acquaintance with Sam, and this time, Sam was more than flattered.

After another minute of driving in silence, the pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Adam shut off the car and opened his door, walking around to the other side of the car. But Sam had already opened his door and was losing his balance while trying to get out. "I gotcha!" Adam said running around and reaching him just in time. Sam wrapped his arms around Adam's shoulders while Adam hooked his forearms under Sam's arms. Sam gazed up into Adam's eyes, realizing that Adam was pretty tall too. Maybe like six foot three or so. They stood for a couple moments, neither of them willing to look away, and then, though neither of them knew why, Sam brought his head up just enough for Adam to seal the deal. In one of the most confusing and passionate moments in Sam's life, Adam pressed their lips together. In that moment, all the aches, pains, and stresses of their lives just didn't seem to matter.


	17. Chapter 16: Unexplainable Explanation

**Hello again to all of my readers. I know it's been a while, but a lot of things have been going on and its been hard to find the time to write. Plus I've been reading Angels and Daemons by Dan Brown, and have been spending a lot of my time with Robert and Vittoria (Read it you'll know who they are :P) Its a great book. But anyways I finally got around to writing another chapter, and I hope I corrected a few misconceptions about Sam being a slut :( . Its not his fault he's so damn sexy! Here's Chapter 16! -DD**

Unexplainable Explanation

Being in that drugged and somewhat vulnerable state, Sam had forgotten all about Bee and Optimus. Only when the sound of screeching tires reverberated through the parking lot did it all come flooding back into his head. He pushed himself away from Adam, seeing behind him the yellow car that had saved his life, speeding away.

"Oh my god, Bee." he said to a confused Adam, realizing that he'd already said too much. Sam shook his head, "I'm sorry, I can't-" he was kind of glad he was cut off because he really couldn't think of anything to say. "Who's B?" Adam said looking over his shoulder. Sam looked in the same direction and strained to find words, "He's my... Well, he's kind of my-"

"He's your boyfriend." Adam finished the sentence while turning his head back towards Sam. "I get it." It was painful to watch the disappointment Adam was going through. He walked over to the car and put his hand on the roof, lowering his head. Sam couldn't stand it anymore. He felt so sorry for the man, it really wasn't his fault. He was about to try and console him when he turned around to lean with his back against the car. "Could I just ask you one question?" Sam always thought it was redundant when people said that, because them asking if they can ask one question is already using up the one question the are asking to ask. But he just nodded, "Yea, what is it?" Adam cocked his head slightly, then asked, "What does he have that I don't?

Oh you mean besides a multi-ton robotic chassis? But Adam thought it was just some guy with a nice car, not that it was actually _the_ car. "I guess, he just got to me first." it was true. He would probably have dated Adam if Bumblebee hadn't already entered the picture. Not to mention Optimus. Adam nodded and looked in the direction where the car had sped off, " Lucky guy." Sam thought for a moment. He couldn't believe this guy. How could he become so attached when he had only talked to him for maybe an hour? Sam started thinking out loud, "What is so fucking great about me anyway? I had a stalker who barely knew me, you just met me today. Not to mention the auto-" Biting his tongue, Sam struggled for something to hide his secret. What words started with auto? "Auto-dealership I bought my car from." Sam blurted, running out of cover-up time. Adam gave him a strange look. He knew it sounded weird, but he really couldn't think of anything else to say. What he wanted to say was true though, in the last week he had sexually attracted four beings, and while he wanted to believe he was that good-looking, he knew something else was up. Thankfully, Adam gave an answer to his intendedly rhetorical question.

"Now that you mention it, I'm not quite sure." Adam started. Sam frowned, they guy didn't have a reason to like him? It wasn't his face, or his personality? "When you woke up, and we made eye contact, I suddenly felt like I was in love with you." Adam finished his sentence and sat down by the car, drawing his knees up and resting his chin on them. It may not have looked it, but it was a comfortable position. And thats when the reason came to Sam harder than a slap in the face. He had to ask the Autobots.

Bumblebee was careening down the nearly empty highway, swerving back and forth across the three lanes. The image of Sam kissing the other man was burned into his mind. The worst part was that, though he knew kissing was rather common among humans before a sexual encounter, he could never kiss Sam. It pained him to think that Sam was missing out on something that humans craved. A car simply could not fill the void of another human. Not in someone so special as Sam. Just as the speedometer hit 90, he started to see some familiar headlights up ahead, on the other side of the highway. Jumping up and transforming in midair, Bumblebee landed square on the bed of the truck, who started to brake. "What is going on Bee?" the truck said, still not at a complete stop. Optimus Prime was getting used to the more human-like language he recently decided to use. "We can't go back to the hospital." Bumblebee said with a solemn tone, "Pull into the woods here I need to talk to you." Although very confused, the truck obliged. The two of them pulled off of the road and into the forest. Oddly enough, they had been there before.

"You need to take me home now." Sam seemed suddenly frantic. "I need to go talk to Bee." Unfortunately, the boy's house was probably quite unavailable at the moment. Plus he had been ordered to take the boy to the hospital, and they hadn't made it there yet. "Impossible." Adam said, "Your house is full of Officers right about now. You shouldn't count on going back there for at least 24 hours." Sam kept talking about someone named B. What kind of a name was B? Was it short for something? And couldn't he just call his boyfriend on the phone from the hospital, where he was supposed to be right now? He wasn't exactly sure if the hospital would be necessary anymore though. By the looks of it, Sam was fine. The drugs had obviously worn off. But where else would he stay? "You'll just have to go into the hospital and get checked out." he said, half-heartedly. "I can't go in there!" the boy said, with loads of dread in his voice, "I won't get out until my parents come home from vacation! Thats like a week!" Adam turned his head sideways on his knees to stare at a sideways Sam. "Then where are you gonna stay? You can't go to your house right now." Sam looked as if he knew what he wanted, but was having trouble finding the right words. After a few moments of biting his lip, Sam spoke. "Well, where do you live?"

Bumblebee and Optimus sat in the same clearing where they had once battled Starscream for Sam. It was also the place where Bumblebee had his first... encounter with Sam. In fact, this place had Sam written all over it. There was the tree they sat next to when Sam had gotten amnesia. They both thoroughly missed the boy, and after hearing of Sam's actions with the other man, Optimus Prime could not hide his feelings of disappointment. He didn't mind sharing Sam with Bumblebee, mostly because he actually felt pretty strongly for him as well, but he would never tell him that. Sam kissing another man brought new feelings to Optimus, which was rare because he had been alive for so long. "I just can't believe it." he said, breaking the silence that had pervaded the minutes. "I feel so-" he started but Bumblebee finished, "Jealous. Hurt." Those two adjectives seemed to best describe the moment. But then a sudden realization hit Bumblebee, who's head jolted up, "Hey, why weren't you jealous when I was with Sam?" Optimus Prime was trapped. The yellow Autobot certainly wasn't stupid.

In the passenger seat of the police car, Sam recounted the morning a few days ago when he had first seen Matt. The man was looking to buy the old neighbor's house, and as he drove by, or rather rode by inside Bumblebee, he had made eye contact with Matt. He had given him a long stare, and as he did, the man's eye had widened. But Sam quickly forgot all about that and went on with his ride with Bumblebee. Matt had wanted him as soon has he had seen his eyes, exactly as Adam had 'fallen in love' with him as soon as he had woken up, showing his eyes. There was no doubt about it, there was something inside of him that made people, so far only men, fall in love with him. But something in the back of Sam's mind nudged the thought away from him. He suddenly wanted to stop. He wanted to get out of the car. He could almost see images of what he was headed for, but the car needed to stop. "Stop the car!" he yelled at Adam, who had eagerly accepted the boy's plea to stay at his apartment. "What?" Adam didn't know what was happening. "Just stop the car!" Sam repeated, and Adam obliged, slamming on the brakes. "What is it?" he started to ask, but before he could react, Sam had, in one swift motion, taken some handcuffs from the glove-compartment and chained his hand to the steering wheel, stuffing the keys into his pocket. The boy then exited the car without an explanation.

Jumping over the median and stumbling slightly on the pavement, Sam headed straight for the woods. Something was calling him there, and unlike Adam, who was calling him back to the car, this didn't have a voice. There was some force from within, beckoning him down the path. It looked familiar, and as he neared the inner-most part, he started to hear voices that also sounded familiar.


	18. Chapter 17: A Separate Solution

**Hey everybody. I'm glad some of you wrote reviews for me, bu I thought the last chapter deserved a few more than 4? Oh well, I think this chapter is entertaining enough to merit a few more. Please write a review! Even if you think that my story is missing something (not enough violence? action? sex?) then say so. I would be glad to have some constructive criticism. Thanks again and heres Chapter 17! -DD**

A Separate Solution

Optimus was at a loss for words. Sitting there across from him was his yellow friend, a quizzical expression on his metal face. The larger robot was running out of time to present an excuse, and the prolonged silence told Bumblebee everything he needed to know. After a few more seconds of this, Optimus had no choice but to admit defeat, he spoke. "Bumblebee, I would have told you. It's just that since the feeling wasn't mutual I-"

"How would you know if it was mutual or not?" Bumblebee interrupted. He had always had a small crush, so to speak, on their leader. Yet, for some reason he had never acted. Bumblebee was really more of a second-move guy. The perfect example being that Sam had been the one to make the first move in their relationship, the one that was now in pieces. He figured that if Optimus ever wanted him in 'that way' then he would make the move, just as he'd done with Sam. Why had he never made the move? "I have had that 'feeling' for a long time about you, but it was Sam who finally replaced it." Bumblebee felt a little odd giving all this information away so easily, after having kept it a secret for so long. But now since everything was out in the open... "I got from him what I had always desired from you." He wondered if he should have said that last bit, because after saying it, something inside him wished he hadn't. It was one of the deepest feelings his spark had generated, and now it was out in the open, looming in the air as neither of them said anything. They endured another painful pause, though this time, it was Bumblebee who felt like he'd said too much. Thankfully, the moment was interrupted by something that the Autobots had not expected.

"Hello?" Sam asked as he walked into the clearing, sounding a little too much like he was picking up a phone. His robot friends came into view. "Listen," he started, "I need to ask you guys something." Sam didn't know where the words were coming from, but somehow they escaped his lips. The Autobots simply looked astonished that he had even acknowledged the whole police-man situation, but he continued. "I think I figured out why I've been attracting so many guys." Their astonishment turned to curiosity as both of them leaned forward.

"What is it, Sam?" Optimus said, knowing that it wasn't just because the boy was good looking. Sam was making it seem like it was something completely unusual. But their curiosity turned to confusion as he finally answered. "It's something about my eyes." So what? They liked him because his eyes were pretty? Why would Sam make such a big deal out of- "It's like they hypnotize people or something. And a few things are making me think it has something to do with you guys." Sam explained. Optimus pondered it for a second. Could there really be a side effect for humans from being around an Autobot? Also, how did Sam know where to find them? The human elaborated some more, "The moment I started noticing people giving me looks, and even bumping into me or somehow deliberately touching me, was right after I destroyed the AllSpark. I'm thinking that it has something to do with this." It seemed logical. The power that the Allspark had held was limit-less. The energy must have not all been taken in by Megatron, leaving some to reside in Sam, particularly in his eyes. The Allspark had likely left a trait on Sam that made it very easy for humans and Autobots alike to fall in love with him. Optimus remembered legends he had heard on Cybertron, of the Allspark granting inconceivable attractiveness to those who craved it. But he also recalled that there was some way to release the gift as well, so that there would be no further acceleration in attractions. Thinking hard, Optimus remembered the key detail. The beholder of the 'power' must concentrate on the Allspark at the exact time they had received the gift. It would then be released back into the Allspark, ready to plunge into the next being that craved. It was a long-shot, but it explained all of what Sam was going through. There was just one problem, with the Allspark gone forever, how would he release it? Nevertheless, he explained his theory to Sam and Bumblebee.

"So I'll be like this forever?" Sam asked, suddenly released by the trance that had brought him here. He still knew where he was and how he got there, the only thing that was missing now was the inert sense that led him to the area. He shook it off. "There's no way to stop everyone from becoming so attached?" The looks on the Autobot faces were grim. The incident before seemed to float away with the new realization. It really wasn't Sam's fault. But suddenly, Sam had an Idea! "Hey Optimus, what about that little shard of the Allspark? The one you kept after the rest of it was vaporized?"

A glimmer of hope reached Optimus Prime, it could work! It was definitely worth a shot! He retrieved the shard from a compartment somewhere inside of him. If he were a truck it would have been the glove compartment. He handed the piece of Allspark to Sam, before saying, "Time on Cybertron was different than here. You received the power at approximately 3:08 PM. The different orbit of this planet makes for a shorter day. Sam, you must concentrate on this at exactly 11:58 PM, if it works, you should be back to normal."

"Well, what time is it now?" Sam asked up at the blue robot towering above, but Bumblebee answered, "It is approximately 10:47 PM, we are not too late." Hmm, a little over an hour huh? Sam soon found himself wondering what happened to Mikaela. According to Adam, she had saved his life. He had to go see her. He had to see if she was okay. He needed to thank her. "Hey guys, lets go back to my house." Sam said to the Autobots, who were looking around, not knowing what to do. "I want to see what happened to Mikaela. The cops who are probably there will know where she is."

The robots obliged. Bumblebee transformed into his Camaro as Sam walked over, eager to hop inside. As he sat down in the driver's seat and the door closed by itself, the radio clicked on. Sam hadn't realized how much he missed Bumblebee's selection of music to relay his thoughts. He knew it had only been a couple days but it seemed like forever. The radio ended on a station when Bumblebee made his selection. Hoobastank soared from the speakers, "I found a reason for me. To change who I used to be." Sam liked the song, but it soon ended and they arrived at his house. Oddly enough it was quite empty. Only one person remained, and Sam was glad to see her.

Mikaela was sitting on the front porch, looking overtired and a little overwhelmed, but smiled as she saw Sam exit the car and walk up to her. "I'm so glad you're okay!" she said as they shared a friendly hug. "Right back atcha!" Sam said, now looking puzzled at his empty house. "Oh," Mikaela said, "They all left about five minutes ago. I guess theres something big going on at the mall." Mikaela was getting tired and stifled a yawn. "Wow, you look tired," Sam said, before adding, "Bee can drive you home if you'd like." She nodded and walked lazily towards the yellow car. Soon she was inside, and driving off towards her own house. Sam watched until they vanished from view, then shivered as he noticed how cold it was getting.

"I'm gonna go inside and get some warmer clothes on." he said awkwardly to the truck sitting next to him, before jogging to the door and walking inside, shutting the door behind him. Flipping on the lights, he saw the remnants of the fight that took place in the living room. Mikaela had left her purse here, oh well he'd give it to her tomorrow. Upon reaching the stairs, he saw a big dent in the wall where he suspected his elbow had hit. "That was a nasty fall." he sad to himself, before ascending the stairs and finally reaching his room. After quickly finding a hoodie and some long pants, he started his trip back down to the driveway to join Optimus Prime in their wait for 11:58. But something stopped him before he reached the front door.

That something had been the phone. Sam was starting to hate phones, always ringing at the most inconvenient times, but his curiosity got the best of him. He walked ever and picked up the receiver.

On the other line, a man was screaming. "Sam! We've been trying to contact you for the last hour! We have LOST Mathew Sable! We think he is headed to your house! We have two patrol cars heading your way but are still another five minutes from your house. You need to GET OUT of there NOW!" Sam was briefly stunned, but quickly hung up the phone, heading for the garage door, but something wasn't right, it was already open. And as Sam tried to recollect if it had been opened when he had first entered the house, he found his answer, literally staring him in the face. He had found Matt Sable.


	19. Chapter 18: Temporarily Permanent

**Hey everyone! I'm so happy at the amount of support from you guys through the entirety of the story. I don't really know the exact layout of Sam's house so please excuse any discrepencies. Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, summer's over and I'm busy again, lol. But, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope that you feel the same way about reading it. Please write reviews addressing either the story as a whole or just this chapter. I would love to hear what you think of it! So, here it is! The exciting finale to Between Two Giant Robots! -D**

Temporarily Permanent

"Oh god, NO!" Sam screamed at the man no more than three or four feet away from him. Matt had emerged from behind the door just as Sam had reached it, and stumbled back. With a pained smile on his face, the man limped forward with surprising speed. Sam was unsure what was with the limp, did someone hurt his leg? Did he fall? Sam stumbled back some more, entering the kitchen area and glancing over towards the digital clock that glowed from the oven. 11:52. He touched his front pocket where he'd shoved the piece of the Allspark, confirming its existence.

"How do you keep coming back!?" Sam yelled louder than he needed to at the aggressor, who shook his head and took another step forward, Sam's back hit the counter. "I have one chance at this, Sam" Matt said, still inching forward, "Its now or never."

"One chance at what!? The police will be here in less than five minutes!" Sam said, trying to understand exactly what this man thought he would accomplish. His answer came momentarily, "Oh, this will only take a minute. We both know the time for sex has come and gone." Matt took another limp forward and Sam scooted around to the other side of the counter. Part of him wanted to leave, it wanted to sprint out the back door and through the back yard. But there was another part that needed to hear Matt's explanation. What was going to take a minute?

"As you well know, Sam, I'm the jealous type." Matt stopped at the edge of the counter separating them. "And as it stands right now, there is only one way to make sure you'll never be taken by another." Th hairs on the back of Sam's neck stood up when he put it all together. The guy was trying to kill him! And what unsettled him even further was the fact that Matt was staying so calm about it. Jolting his head back to the perpetrator, Sam noticed that he wasn't making any moves, and was simply watching him. Matt seemed amused by Sam's reaction, and was calmly standing, a little smirk on his face, enjoying the show. A quick glance to the oven and back revealed the time to be 11:56. Two minutes. The police would be here maybe sooner. If Matt was making a move, it would be soon.

Sam quickly looked at the back door, behind him and to his right, and upon returning his gaze to Matt, was instead met with the barrel of a revolver, inches from his face. His eyes could not have grown wider. "It didn't have to be like this, Sam." Matt said, hesitating for the first time. "But you leave me no choice." Matt closed his eyes as his finger tightened on the trigger. Through all of this insanity, Sam felt, for a split second, some respect for Matt. The man had always seemed ruthless and professional, and Sam saw that even he was struggling to bring himself to commit homicide. Fortunately for Sam, this would be his downfall.

As soon as Matt shut his eyes Sam fell to the ground, as silently as he could, narrowly avoiding the deafening shot of the gun. Sam forced himself to move and scrambled to the door, the ringing in his ears drowning out the sound of his footsteps. Reaching for the handle, Sam was met with another blast, this one though, was accompanied with a searing pain.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Sam screamed while fumbling around with the door handle. His right shoulder was gushing blood down the back of his shirt, and his right arm was practically unusable. Another bang sounded, this one shattering the glass of the door. Sam was shaking too much to deal with the handle, and simply fell through the glass, eventually landing on the grass. He was outside, hard part over.

Again having to force himself up, Sam, now standing, saw Matt stepping over the threshold into the back yard, leaving him only one direction in which to run, and he took it. Ducking his head as low as possible, Sam ignored the pain in his shoulder and sprinted to the fence at the edge of the yard. Sam then caught the fence with his left hand, not losing speed, and lifted his feet to sail over it, hearing another bulled collide with the house behind him. He landed awkwardly on his left side, feeling yet another sharp pain, but this one from his thigh. Sam rolled onto his back and reached into his pocket where he pulled the bloody shard of the Allspark from his leg. Sliding it up and out, he held it above his face, examining it in the moonlight.

Time seemed to stop as Sam felt a new feeling. The energy was being drained from his body, he was writhing on the ground unable to break eye contact with the shard. It was starting to glow, getting hotter and brighter, and just as he saw the revolver peer over the edge of the fence and point straight down at him, everything stopped. Sam dropped the glowing piece of unearthly metal.

"How could this happen? Everything was perfect." Sam heard himself involuntarily say. He was surprised to find himself seated upright in the driver's seat of a car. Sam finally gained control of his body, just as Newfound Glory came on the radio, _Its not your fault so please stop your crying now. _This seemed oddly familiar, and Sam realized he was in Mikaela's neighborhood, heading away from her house. He swallowed the lump in his throat and twisted his body to hug the seat he was in. "I love you Bee." he said, not completely understanding, but knowing that somehow the last week of his life would be redone. Bee seemed just a little surprised, and soon the All-American-Rejects came from the speakers in the Camaro, _Squeeze so tightly, I'll be fine, You'll be fine. This moment seems so long._

Bumblebee had no idea how Sam had recovered so quickly from the breakup. The boy even waved at a pedestrian gave him an 'I don't know you' look and seemed rather impolite. He was even smiling, again clutching the seat, and Bumblebee was enjoying every second of it. He had secretly adored the boy since he met him, unable to strike up any kind of relationship because of the girlfriend and the fact that he was so much different than Sam. He had mulled it over a few times and thought that it would be possible, but Sam would probably be a little shocked by the matter, and would not be willing. Though, somehow this sudden affection of Sam seemed different.

Finally pulling into the driveway of Sam's house, Bumblebee stopped his engine and shut off the radio. The silence lasted a few moments, and Sam looked like he wanted to say something. He finally chose his words saying simply, "Goodnight, Bee" before opening the door, and sliding his feet outside the car. He stopped, hesitating, before finally deciding to place a kiss on the top of the steering wheel. "I'll see you tomorrow." said the boy, finally vacating the car and walking through his front door.

Sam awoke from his bed to an extremely bright blue glow in his room and immediately had more than just deja vu. Sam decided it would be better for everyone if he didn't try to explain his week to everyone, so he just pretended not to know. "Optimus? What are you doing here?" Sam said, walking up to the window. "Sam, I have come here to ask you some questions." the gigantic blue robot replied, "But would you mind moving to a safer location?" Sam realized that the love from the Autobots must have been genuine, because unlike everyone else, they still seemed to take the same type of interest in him. Sam had seen the reactions from people he made eye contact with on the way home, and they were not of obsession, or anything like it. Sam was back to his old self.

"Sure, I guess I could go for a walk right now. But I better go through the window, my parents would kill me if they caught me sneaking out." Sam stepped out the window and onto Optimus' shoulder for the second time. This time though, he wasn't going to forget anyone. He whispered to Optimus, "Would you mind if we invited Bumblebee too? I don't think I should do any of this without him."

The robot turned it's head towards the boy and studied his expression. Did he know what was going on? Was it that obvious? The boy had only love in his eyes, and he could not deny him the world. "That is more than acceptable. He may come if he wishes." The two of them went to 'wake up' Bumblebee, but found him far from sleep. Sam had to smile to himself, knowing just what would have happened had he not suggested that Bumblebee accompany them.

"I think I'll ride in Optimus, if thats okay with you guys. I want to see what it's like." Sam said to the Autobots, now both cars. They had no objections, and the three of them rode off to the overlook. When they arrived, they all seemed a little uncomfortable, and Sam immediately knew that he would have to think of something new if he wanted to get things 'going'. He stepped out of the truck and watched both of them transform into their Autobot forms. Playing through different scenarios in his head, Sam took a few moments to speak. He finally decided to open with a question, "Hey, I was wondering, do you guys like have a battery or something? What keeps you going? Kind of like I have a heart, what do Autobots have?" They both looked at each other uncomfortably, before Optimus finally tried to give an explanation. "Autobots have what is called a Spark. Among other things, it is what gives us our life force and consciousness." Sam had them right where he wanted them now, "So, what other things does it do?"

It was Bumblebee that spoke next, visibly eager for something he thought Sam knew nothing about. "It can also be exposed to a loved one, to create feelings of pleasure." Optimus seemed to catch on, and piped up, "It would be the Autobot version of sex." he said, matter-of-factly. They seemed more comfortable now, and were laying down next to each other, with Sam in the middle. "So where about is your spark?" Sam asked, mostly to Bumblebee. He walked up to where he knew it wasn't and touched the metal, about where the abdomen would be. Bumblebee shuttered, and Optimus saved him. "The spark would be located in the chest, Sam." Sam's hand never left the metal, and he moved upward. "So, its about right here?" Sam said as he stopped right where he remembered the chest open up. Bumblebee shuttered a little more visibly this time, and Optimus seemed transfixed by the sight in front of him, his mouth hand open.

"Do you think that maybe I could see one of your sparks sometime?" Sam asked, knowing it was very, very bold. He was almost regretting it until a few moments later he was met with something that reminded him why he loved these Autobots so much. As if on cue, both of them had exposed their sparks at the exact same time, neither minding the other's presence. Sam couldn't help but laugh before climbing in between his two giant robots.

**THE END**


End file.
